


Internal Heat

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Riku, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, More to come as story progresses - Freeform, Omega Sora, Rutting, heat - Freeform, slow building heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Being a Keyblade Weilder meant being strong, and in control, and yet one can not deny their anatomy, even during the most trying of times.With Sora on the verge of heat the Organization find that Sora may be more than a little useful, and of even more interest.Sora just prays Riku will find him in time!





	1. Chapter 1

Warm and sweaty…

Waking up in a tangled mess of sheets the brunette haired key wielder opened his eyes wearily, a hand coming up to wipe away a trickle of sweat from his forehead. The room was unbearably hot, his skin flushed by the heat, his hair damp with sweat; kicking off the sheets Sora swung his legs over the side of the bed, his knees shaking with protest as he stood, his vision blurring for a moment until he found his balance. Murmuring to himself about the thermostat being turned up too high, Sora went to adjust the temperature, his sleep drooped eyes narrowing in concentration to see the faint glowing numbers upon the thermostat box, a troubled frown upon his lips. With annoyance Sora tapped his finger against the smooth plastic of the thermostat, growling to himself about it being broken.

“There’s no way it’s fifty degrees in here!” Wiping sweat from his neck with the back of his hand Sora trudged his way back over to the bed, bending over long enough to pick up the sheets off the floor, attempting to tuck them back into the bed as neatly as he could. Sweat trickled down the back of Sora’s neck, even the sleeping pants he wore felt too constricting to him; slipping them off he once more tried to sleep, cursing mentally to himself, it was rare that he could sleep in a bed, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted!

 

The dining room of the Traverse Town Inn was quite large for how many guests the place of rest could usually take in; round tables were covered in fine white table clothes, and large silver heating dishes that kept the various foods warm lined up against one of the walls. It was a rare luxury that Sora and his two partners took advantage of, each piling their plates high with various breakfasts food, careful not to spill them on their trek to a table pushed up against the glass window that over looked the back alley. Even with the magicians and knight’s plate piled high with food, it was the brunettes plate that surprised them; if stacking food was an art, then Sora was an artist beyond recognition, for his plate was piled with every breakfast food that the Inn had to offer, from French toast to Omelets, and still he found room to be able to carry two cups in his hand, one of milk the other of juice. Sitting down to eat he never once looked at the windows reflective surface to look at himself, nor did he pay mind to his companion’s questions, a forkful of food continually popping into his mouth as if food was more important than air. 

“Sora, garsh, that sure does seem a lot.” Goofy’s head tilted slightly, his manners much neater than the teen’s. “Are you sure you should be eating all that at once? You might get a tummy ache.”

“Or fat!” The white feathered magician snapped in between bites of his oatmeal, his black eyes gazing at the teen in silent frustration. “Why are you eating so much anyways, don’t you know you’re going to be getting sick later?”

“Wo I won’t.” Sora mumbled, a slice of toast stuffed into his mouth, quickly followed by a swig of milk and a thump to his chest. “I’ll be fine, I’m just hungry is all! And besides, when’s the next time we’ll be able to eat like this, huh? I say eat what we can, bag some to go, and let’s go kick some heartless tail!” 

Nodding at the brunette’s words, Goofy let out a laugh, finishing his plate and once more getting up, “Sora is right, bringing some food along is a good idea, we won’t have to scrounge in the next world.”

Growling at being ganged up on Donald ate his breakfast with more vigor than necessary, earning a laugh from the brunette who simply continued eating until he was stuffed, and that was after eating another plate full of French toast. 

“Make sure you have everything from your room, we aren’t coming back here if you leave behind something!” Donald snapped at seeing Sora pat his belly that pudged out comically from the amount of food he had eaten, though Donald half knew Sora was forcing his stomach to puff out just a bit to anger him with the sight. “I mean it! Go make sure you didn’t leave behind your things!”

Slipping up from his chain Sora’s smile widened, a hand raised up to stroke the back of his brown locks, giving Donald his usual banter of the other being a ‘mother hen’ he turned on his yellow shoed heel, heading back lazily through the dining room to his blue door room, all but content to walk with a full belly and no fear of heartless. 

Heading into the small bed room Sora was quick to turn on the lamp by the bed side table, looking about the room carefully for any items he might have left behind. Shifting through the sheets to grab his wrist band that had slipped off during the middle of the night he froze, staring at a peculiar stain on the sheets that he knew was not there the night before when he had slipped into bed. With blushing cheeks, he gazed down upon the stain in embarrassment and horror, it was without a doubt not urine, but it was also too light to have been slick. He began to wonder if perhaps it was from all the sweating he had done.

And yet, that did not make sense to the young Keyblade wielder, how could his sweat stain a sheet?

Unless…

Shaking his head to clear it Sora was quick to pull up the sheets off of the bed and toss them into a hamper that rested by the closet door, his cheeks crimson with shame. With shaky fingers, he slipped the black wrist band on and turned the light off, leaving the room as quickly as he could, all but slamming the door behind him. 

Sora’s head felt foggy with fear, his footsteps much too loud to his own ears, with each step back towards the front lobby he feared running into another patron, fearful that they would see him and confirm his fear- no, he was Sora, he knew his body better than anyone, and he was fine!

Though it didn’t hurt to double check, he thought to himself, heading straight for the white feathered magician, pulling on one of Donald’s blue sleeves to catch his attention.

“Gah- don’t do that!” Donald snapped, shaking his arm to fix the sleeve, his eyes barring into Sora’s, his tone softening at Sora’s expression. “Sora? What’s wrong?” 

“Were either of you two hot last night?” Sora asked, his hands slipping into the pockets of his black and blue shorts, fingers curling nervously against the material, “or achy?”

Glancing to each other both magician and knight shook their heads, both mirroring each other’s concern. “No, if anything it was cold last night, Donald kept trying to hog the covers.”

“NO I WASN’T!” Donald snapped, turning back to the other, his forehead furrowing. “You were hit pretty hard yesterday by that Neo heartless in the back, maybe it was just a lingering bruise?”

Sora nodded slowly, a smile soon tugging on his lips, though it didn’t reach his eyes, it was enough to keep his companions from worrying. “Yeah, you’re right! I’m just worrying over a bruise- ha-ha! Now let’s get going, I want to go see how Aladdin and the gang are doing!”

Laughing along with him the knight and magician followed him out, neither one of them remarking just how much they were still concerned, only knowing that if they were not to follow that the wielder would most likely find himself in trouble, as per usual. 

 

The gummi ship cockpit was cooler than usual, Sora, after suggesting the air conditioner to be turned on, sat in the driver’s seat, his yellow shoed feet kicked out and his hands behind his head, almost dozing off if it weren’t for the jabs from Donald keeping him up. 

“If you’re not going to be awake then let me drive!”

“I’m awake, I’m just keeping my eyes closed, saving energy!” Sora snapped back, cracking one eye open in sarcasm. “Besides, we’ve cleared this way a thousand times, no heartless is going to bother us. But hey, can you turn up the air conditioner?”

Glancing up from his book Goofy kept the smile on his lips, though a brow was raised, “Sora, it’s up pretty high, you sure you’re not just feeling bloated from breakfast?”

Sora’s head shook, his hand wiping away a bead of sweat from his temple, his back aching once more, however he ignored it, shifting in the chair to take a bit of pressure off of it.

“No, I’m fine, maybe it’s just a heat flash.” He shrugged, turning his attention to the windshield, a wide smile stretched on his lips at the sight of the sandy desert world coming into view. Taking hold of the controls Sora took the Gummi off of auto pilot, manually bringing them in for the landing all the while ignoring Donald’s shriek for him to slow down, and the yell from Goofy at the hard landing the ship took, having lodged itself nose first into a sand dune well outside of the cities wall. “Nice landing huh guys?”

“Never. Driving. Again.” Was all Donald could hiss, his feathers tinged red with withheld anger, his webbed feet loud on the metal as he made his way from out of the ship, the knight not far behind him, white gloved hands resting against yellow pant clad knees. 

“Now Donald, Sora was just having a bit of fun, hyuck, no worry, we’ll just have Genie help us unbury this before we go.” The knight laughed, squinting at the sunbaked sand, wind already blowing on their back as they made the trek to the city.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to park so far away.” Shoving his hands into his short’s pockets Sora continued to walk, aware of the sand that slipped into his shoes and the uncomfortable heat from the sun that made him sweat all the more. The city of Agrabah was looming in closer, the large beige walls once white in their prime, now covered with hard packed sand and cracks, their golden globes still mordaciously unscathed. Passing through the large archway Sora headed straight for a fruit vender, dropping a gold piece into greedy hands in exchange for cactus juice, the taste bitter and sharp, but refreshing all the same, his mouth having gone bone dry from the long walk. Handing back the clay cup Sora hurried through the market place, careful to avoid the various children that ran joyfully through the narrow walk ways, vendors on all sides calling out to him to sell their wares and services, a few stalls even drawing eyes with their seemingly rare trinkets and potions. Shaking his head Sora kept walking, ignoring the disdained cries from ignored vendors, his footsteps hurrying- he needed shade, his skin felt to be on fire, and his back was aching all the more.

Taking a side path away from the hustle and bustle of the market place, Sora sat down against the cool sand stone wall, his knees bend for his arms to wrap around, his sweaty forehead pressed down against his arms. Enjoying the quiet moment for himself Sora thought of Riku, thought of what the silver haired wielder was doing, and if he would be coming to find him soon, it had been a while since Riku had last visited. Already Sora was feeling the separation complications from being away from his Alpha for so long. A strangled whimper forced its way out, Sora’s brows furrowing- he had to not think about it! He was a wielder of the Keyblade, he couldn’t let others know that he was a different, Donald already knew and Sora hated relying on Donald’s potions to help keep the ‘sickness’ from bothering him. 

Getting up Sora casted his oncoming companions a smile, falling into step with them, the sun once hotter upon Sora’s skin but he ignored it, tugging his short sleeves down further upon his arms uselessly, wishing he had through to pack sun screen, or even better, an ice pack!

 

Entering the Castle’s main throne room Sora relished in the cooler temperature the marbled walled room provided, his smile genuine as he proclaimed his arrival to Aladdin and Genie, rushing over to them, his eyes practically lighting up.

“Sora! Donald, and Goofy too! What a pleasant surprise, what brings you all back to Agrabah?” The tanned skin prince-to-be, asked, his arms crossing over his bare chest.

“Well, I wanted to train some more with Genie, I have some new spells and Donald’s just not enough to help me.” Sora laughed, brushing his hair back before looking upon the blue skinned genie. “Also, I have some business to take care of in the Cave of Wonders, I was hoping to borrow the magic carpet for a while.”

“Why you little-!”

“Of course, that’s fine.” Aladdin laughed, standing back from the magician that seethed forward, a small zap of his thunder spell hitting Sora square on the backside, earning out a loud yelp from the brunette. 

“Thanks Aladdin, we’ll owe you one- Ow! Donald come on I was just joking!” Sora whined, rubbing his sore backside, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

 

With the carpet on its way Sora waited outside by the garden’s fountain, his feet resting in the cool water whilst he stroked the fur of Jasmine’s pet tiger. The heat was not so bad with his feet in the water, and the gentle purring of the tiger relaxed him enough that the dread he felt from earlier was mostly gone.   
With his mind on the thoughts of the tiger’s fur and drifting thoughts of Riku, Sora never saw the black cloaked figure watching him from the shadow’s.  
Nor did he see the smile stretch on the man’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The vibrations from the tiger’s purrs brought a smile to Sora’s lips, his fingers stroking behind one of the black furred ears lovingly; if he could ever have the chance to have a pet, it would definitely be a large feline- too bad being a wielder meant giving up that sense of joy.

Pressing a kiss between the over grown house cat’s ears Sora moved over, shaking off his wet feet to dry them before slipping back on his socks and shoes. Squinting his eyes to see better Sora brought up a hand to his eyes to act as a visor, scanning the clear skies for signs of the multi colored carpet. Hearing the tiger hiss, Sora turned around in time to see the carpet skitter to a landing, scaring off the small white birds that had been resting peacefully near the fountain. With one last scratch behind the tiger’s ear Sora called out loudly for Donald and Goofy to join him, his voice breaking the tranquility of the garden, a very disgruntled looking magician glaring at him from where he sat on the marble bench in the shade.

“Don’t need to yell.”

“Well if I didn’t you would have just continued dozing off,” Sora laughed, looking from the magician to the knight, his stance relaxed, arms rising to rest his hands behind his head. “Besides, the sooner we check on the key hole, the sooner we can come back and spend more time with everyone.”

Listening to his white feathered companion grumble about not having been dozing off, Sora took his seat carefully on the carpet, his legs folded so that he was sitting cross legged, hands gripping the edge of the carpet in precaution once the enchanted carpet began to rise, the wind soon blowing back Sora’s hair whilst a loud cry of joy escaped him. 

It never ceased to amaze Sora just how great it was too fly in Agrabah, the warm wind refreshing in its own way, and the sight of the city from above made him almost think of a jigsaw puzzle, with all it’s different stone walls and pathways. Without warning the carpet rolled into a small loop, the shrieks from his companions sounded in Sora’s ears, whilst all he could do was let out another cry of joy, having held on for just that very reason.

“Oh, come on you two, this is fun!” Sora laughed, turning his head back just enough to gaze at Donald and Goofy, offering them a reassuring thumb up, the smile on his lips growing at the sight of the two of them holding onto each other from fear of falling. 

The sky began to darken steadily, thick grayish purple clouds beginning to form and swirl, the sand darkening once the sun was completely shrouded. The Cave of Wonders entrance was that of a large stone tiger, its mouth opened wide serving as the make shift door way, and its stone eyes perpetually open, judging all who dared to enter. With the illusion of night, the heat from the desert was replaced with that of a chill, the sand no longer burning, and the air no longer humid. Slowly from the sand that surrounded the great entrance, heartless took form. Each bandit swaying on their twisted and bent legs, whilst they hefted their curved swords, watching the carpet intently, only charging once Sora had jumped down.

With grace of an experienced wielder Sora was quick to summon his Sleeping Lion, the silver keyblade slashing through the air to parry each sword that was thrusted at him, bolts of fire blowing past him from where Donald stood in assistance. Jumping and side-stepping Sora fended off each one of the various heartless, striking them down patiently, uncaring that more took the places of the fallen. Taking hold of Goofy’s hand Sora felt himself beginning to spin, striking down the heartless with the swings from his keyblade whist’s the knights shield bounced off the other’s. Hearts of various pinks and crimsons flew from each one of the heartless’s chest, each heart rising before disappearing, leaving behind only a smudge of a shadow in the sand before that too vanished.

Releasing his hold from the knight’s hand Sora recalled his weapon, wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts whilst he turned to give the magician and knight a smile. Confirming their stances, Sora walked towards the looming mouth of the stone tiger, waiting right by the bottom lip for the large teeth to retract, only entering once he knew the mouth would not snap upon him. It never ceased to amaze Sora just how large the entrance to the cave was, and even then, it was dwarfed by the sheer size and space of the inner caverns. The Cave of Wonders lived up to its name, the cave itself filled to the brim with over flowing treasures and trinkets, hallways that never seemed to end, and traps around every corner to stop thieves from ever leaving the cave. In the first chamber gold pieces and jewels spilled out from piles, the floor scattered with the slippery coins, along with various scraps of clothing and pieces of bones that once belonged to thieves. 

Entering the third or fourth cavern Sora stepped over a skeleton of a hand whilst he gazed about, the room itself seemed untouched since last he visited, the air humid and musky, the light from flame torches’ reflecting off the gold pieces. The sound of running water kept Sora’s wits about him, warning him to jump before a jet of water could knock him down, a trap having most likely been set off by one of his companions. Turning to give them a look of annoyance the brunette found himself alone, his brows knitting in confusion.

Had they already been separated?

Surely, they would have yelled if they had fallen for a trap.

Chewing on his bottom lip for a moment Sora debated on leaving the path to look for them, but with so many caverns, and obstacles they had already passed, it would be assured that he too would become lost. No, it was best he kept moving forward, one he checked on the keyhole then he would be able to search for his companions.

Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow Sora continued to walk, the warm air of the cavern, followed by the lighting that grew dimmer the more he walked into the caverns, Sora couldn’t help but feel tired, his lower back straining, an annoyed huff passing his lips. If he could just find the keyhole he could check on it and then take his break- but oh did the throne of a chair look tempting in the room he had just entered, the crushed velvet cushion simply calling his name. Glancing about the gold scattered room, Sora summoned his keyblade, making his way slowly over to the throne to sit down, his eyes drooping near immediately, his head beginning to lull. Beyond the musky air of the cavern, another scent wafted in the near dead air; something that reminded Sora of Riku, the scent earthy with a dash of spice, it made Sora’s head spin all the more, his lips parting as if he were to call out to see if someone was there. But before he could utter a word he began to drift, they keyblade flickering out of existence, Sora’s breath evening out in his sleep, unaware of the gold eyed man that approached him from the shadows, a large smile stretching on the man’s lips. 

 

Black gloved fingers ghosted down Sora’s cheeks, the hooded man’s face just mere inches away from the brunets, the man’s golden eye peering out from underneath the cloak to observe him, fingers ghosting down the boy’s neck. The man stopped his fingers at the juncture of Sora’s neck and shoulder, having felt a small bump under the skin, bringing himself closer the man’s eye widened in confusion, clearly complexed by the situation. Pulling his hands back the cloaked man chuckled, ruffling his gloved hand through Sora’s brunette locks, all but vanishing once sky-blue eyes began to lazily blink open.

“Hmm? Is someone there?”

The scent was gone, and for a moment Sora began to question whether or not it had been there in the first place, being in the cave of wonders for too long had the effect of illusions on some. Getting off of the throne Sora shot his hand out to summon the keyblade, the weight of it reassuring once he rested it on the back of his shoulders, an arm up and bent to keep it secure once he began to walk, deeper into the cavern; deeper to where the cloaked man had disappeared to.

 

Leaping and rolling Sora panted, dodging the poison tipped arrow trap that he had the displeasure of setting off, his keyblade having reflected the arrows that he had been too slow to avoid physically. Jumping back onto his feet he spun around to face the trap, counting the arrows that laid broken upon the stone floor- fifteen in all, nearly double the amount from the last trap he had set off back during his first trip to the cave. It meant that he was getting close to the keyhole. With renewed determination Sora sucked in a deep breath, leaping over a crumbling patch of bricks up ahead, hitting the ground running, feeling a tugging in his heart- he was close!

Following his instincts Sora ran faster, grateful that no heartless had taken form in the cave, it would have been even more dangerous with them about. Running into a curved stone walled chamber Sora stopped, examining the chamber that he knew held the keyhole, his fingers brushing against the stone walls, feet remaining on the flat walkway, careful of the steep decline in the center- one wrong step and he would be tumbling down to where a patch of murky water laid. Gazing down at the greenish black water, Sora was alerted of another presence by the sound of laughter. Snapping his attention up Sora looked towards the overhang across the chamber, right above where the marking of the keyhole was. The cloaked man threw back his hood, and for a moment Sora was stunned with shock, his posture soon growing rigid, his teeth bared. 

“Xigbar?! What are you doing here?”

Chuckling with amusement Xigbar wagged a gloved pointer finger at the brunette, his golden eye narrowing. “Now, now Sora, don’t be that way, it sounds as if you don’t want me here.”

“Because I don’t!” Sora spat, hand raising up to summon a ball of fira. “It was you who messed with the keyhole, wasn’t it?!”

“Oh Sora, you hurt my heart- if I had one.” Xigbar laughed, weapon raised to easily shoot the ball of fira out of existence, his tanned lips pulled into a smirk. “It’s getting so easy to find you Sora, just mess around with one little piece of light and there you come running, like a good little boy. Or should I say good little puppet?”

Shooting both a ball of fira and ice Sora growled, every nerve on fire, his cheeks tinging pink with heat at the scent he smelt before began to fill the chamber, his knees feeling weak. 

“Call me what you want, but I’ll always be there to defeat you, no matter what you and the Organization think!”

“Temper, temper, you don’t want to make me mad, now would you?” Xigbar’s eye narrowed once more in concentration, noting the blush on Sora’s cheeks and the wobble in his stance; remembering the bump he felt earlier his mind began to put the pieces together, though the nobody still remained unsure. Snapping his fingers Xigbar was gone from before Sora, teleporting behind the brunette. Taking the chance to confirm his theory Xigbar leant in, taking in Sora’s scent, his mouth dangerously close to the boy’s neck; noting the look of terror on Sora’s shocked face Xigbar smirked, pushing the keyblade wielder forward but not before giving Sora’s neck a lick, teleporting once more to his ledge.

“Interesting, you may be of more use to us than we previously thought.” Xigbar easily avoided the keyblade that was thrown at him, appearing just out of Sora’s reach in front of him. “You taste delicious by the way. Until we meet again, Sora.”

Stepping back in repulsion Sora was unable to avoid the strike from Xigbar’s weapon, the cloaked man vanishing completely as Sora slid down the curved surface, landing in the murky water with a splash. Feeling his skin heat up in a mixture of emotion Sora felt his eyes prickle with tears, unsure if they were from fear or anger, his hand coming up to rub against his eyes. Standing up slowly Sora began to walk back up the incline, drying himself off with a quick spell, finding the keyhole to be in perfect condition after rubbing away some black soot that marked the center.

“Stupid organization…”

“Sora!”

Hearing the echoing calls from Donald and Goofy, Sora rubbed off the black soot from his hand onto his shorts, calling out to let them know he was okay before he made his way from the chamber, his brows furrowed in thought, teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

“Sora, there you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Donald huffed, his anger clear, his magician staff striking the ground. “Did you at least find out what was wrong with the keyhole?”

“You don’t look so well Sora, did something happen?” the canine knight asked, resting a white gloved hand on the brunette’s shoulder, his voice sounding with concern. “Do you need a potion?”

“N-no, I’m good, it was just the organization playing a joke on us, no real trouble.” Sora fibbed, walking past Donald and Goofy, his hands resting behind his head, a fake smile on his lips. “Let’s head back to Agrabah, I could use a nice bath, oh, and some lunch!”

“After all that food you ate you’re hungry again?” Donald asked in suspicion, his feathered arms crossing, following behind the brunet. 

“Hey, I’m a growing boy, and it takes a lot of energy hefting the keyblade and walking through this maze.” Sora followed the path from the deeper bowels of the cave towards the main treasure room, reminding Donald over his shoulder not to be greedy, knowing full well the magician was eyeing the piles of treasure as they passed, a few coins being slipped into his pocket.

“Of course, Sora.” 

Feeling the cave floor beginning to shake Sora sighed in annoyance, bolting up the long stairs that led out from the cave, just barely pulling Donald and Goofy through the opening of the tiger’s mouth before promptly falling on his backside, his gloved hand moving to rub at his tail bone.

“’Of course, Sora’ my ass.” Sora mumbled, blowing his bangs from his face, his eyes glancing up at the darkened sky, the color lightening up, the clouds beginning to vanish at the disappearing of the cave. Whistling for the carpet to return Sora crossed his arms, thinking back to what Xigbar had said. 

Could he really be falling sick?

“Hey Donald?”

“Yeah Sora?”

Swallowing back his words Sora shook his head, waving it off, “nothing, just thought of something silly.”

“If you say so.”

 

Stepping through the dark portal Xigbar slipped the hood back up, his eye taking in the sight of the empty room that served as a ‘living space’, the white couches deserted of its usual musician occupant- even the flame haired nobody was gone from his usual spot by the large windows that looked out over all of the World That Never Was, and the ever-forming gateway that served as their hopes for some day having ‘hearts’. 

Leaving the area Xigbar followed the gray hallway that led between different wings and rooms, heading for the place of meeting, a large space that was an immaculate white, the room housing the different raised throne like seats that surrounded the rounded room, a throne for each member. Save for the one that held no member. Xigbar licked his lips at the thought of Sora someday sitting there, or, perhaps, Sora one day sharing a seat with himself, if Xigbar were lucky. 

Entering the room of meeting Xigbar approached the occupying nobodies that stood in the center, a tall, slender tanned skinned man with silver white hair, and a pale skinned man with dark blue locks.

“Lord Xemnas, Saix, I am back.”

“Yes, we can see that.” Saix retorted, his usual biting sarcasm and annoyance in his voice. “We felt your presence the moment you came back.”

“Let him speak, Saix.” Turning, Xemnas offered the nobody a coy smile, his golden eyes barring into Xigbar’s one. “Tell me of your mission, I can see it in your eye that you have discovered something. Tell me, how is our little puppet doing?”

A wry chuckle escaped Xigbar’s lips, the hood slipping off; stepping closer he crossed his arms over his leather clad chest. “Our little puppet is a little more useful than I thought he would be.”

“Hmm?” Saix’s interest was piqued, stepping closer. “What did you discover?”

“Something we didn’t know before,” licking his lips Xigbar spoke lowly, “our little puppet is an omega.”

Both Saix’s and Xemnas’s eyes flickered in silent thought.

“And he is close to heat?”

“Very close.”

 

Sitting up in his make shift tent Riku pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, for the past few days he felt a surge in his body, a fire that continuously burned, fueling his anger and aggression; his hand shook and his pulse quickened, mission be damned.  
He had to find Sora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to all the kind comments I've received.   
> Feel free to message me on here or hit me up on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the pilot seat of the Gummi ship once more, Sora sat with his feet up and the air conditioner on the max setting, his head lulled back in thought. After having left Agrabah the brunet just didn’t know which way to go- he could follow his heart and go to the next world, but would it just be another trick from the Organization? And what if he didn’t go, and something were to happen, he would never be able to forgive himself! 

Bringing up a hand to tug on his own brunet locks Sora didn’t see the worried looks from his companions; groaning in annoyance Sora sat up straight, taking his feet off the dashboard and once again putting the Gummi ship on auto pilot, typing in the co-ordinates for the Beast’s castle at feeling a tug on his heart. Turning the seat around Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, an eye brow raised.

“What’s wrong, guys?”

“Sora, you have been acting awful strange lately,” Goofy spoke, scratching behind one of his own long ears, “is everything okay?”

“And don’t try and fib, as your magician I need to know what’s going on so I can try and cure you.” Donald snapped, his voice not uncaring, however. Softening his voice Donald shot Sora an almost pleading look, “are you sure you don’t need another spell to help offset your-”

“I am fine!” Sora nearly shouted, his cheeks bright crimson, his arms crossing over his thin chest. “I’m fine… I just… I keep thinking maybe the key blade made a mistake in choosing me, Riku’s the alpha male, he’s stronger, so why did the keyblade choose me?”

Moving closer the knight rested a white gloved hand on Sora’s shoulder, his head softly bumping against Sora’s in playful affection. “Sora, it doesn’t matter what your biology is, your heart is what got you the keyblade, you have the brightest heart I’ve ever seen. And we don’t care none about whether or not you’re a little bit different, to us, you’re still our Sora.”

Resting his own feathered hand on Sora’s other shoulder, the magician nodded, casting the brunet his own smile. “Besides, no matter what anyone says, you fight with the strength of a hundred alpha’s, and no matter what, even when times are tough, you still have us. And we aren’t leaving you behind, all for one remember?”

“And one for all.” Sora murmured, his smile soon returning, his arms wrapping around the two of them to bring them in for a hug, his head bumping against theirs in play. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m still me, no matter what. Time to stop moping and get back to work.”

Turning his seat around to face the front, Sora was quick to take control of the ship, noticing the approaching heartless vessels with a frown, his focus turned to that of stopping them, his hands quick on the triggers and various controls.

Shooting Goofy a look Donald still appeared worried, Sora didn’t answer his question after all. 

 

Bringing down his keyblade hard over a heartless’s head, Riku watched in satisfaction the heart dissolving, the heartless itself nothing more than a smudge of black on the tiled ground; leaping back Riku avoided a bolt of lightning, his keyblade flinging from his hand in order to cut down several other heartless before it returned to his outstretched hand. Riku could feel the anger inside him rising, a need in the back of his mind to let go and cause chaos held back only by his strength of mind, refusing to allow the dark beast inside him to take over. Throwing out a hasty firagra spell Riku moved from his fighting stance, allowing himself the comfort of taking a more relaxed stance, aware that his much shorter companion was approaching.

“Your majesty.”

“You have been fighting very bravely, and I cannot thank you enough, but Riku, you must control your anger for just a little bit longer, we’ll be leaving soon.” The king watched the way Riku’s eyes flickered, seeing the anger and frustration battle before Riku sighed, his shoulders relaxing. “Riku, I cannot possibly begin to understand what you are feeling and going through, but I promise you, just a little more work and then you can go find Sora. If what you told me is accurate, I know he’s looking forward to seeing you back by his side.”

Normally Riku’s cheeks would have been colored by the king’s words, however, this time he was just down right angry, the urge to strike the other down almost too much to ignore. Turning his back on the king, Riku walked forward, releasing a loud growl before he threw his keyblade, watching it strike down a large section of wall before coming back to him.

“Fine, let’s go find the keyhole and get out of here- but you better keep your promise!”

Unflinching from the silver haired teen’s words, Mickey nodded, following along behind the other, his own golden keyblade at his side. “Of course, Riku, I’ll keep my promise.”

Choosing to ignore the other Riku thought of Sora, a sense of calm washing over him, he wondered silently how the other was doing- was he safe, was he eating enough? 

Was Sora on the verge of heat and wondering where he was?

Riku shook his head to clear the thought, his hand twitching from where he clutched the keyblade, his eyes narrowing in thought, forcing to keep it to a minimum about Sora, not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already had by telling the king he was falling into pre-rut. Walking deeper into the dark corridor of the castle, Riku was aware that the castle was now over run with heartless and dusks. All too aware that the closer they got to sealing this world off, the closer he would be to finding Sora. And with that thought in mind Riku slashed at the forming heartless and began to run, the animal inside him giving him the extra boost in stamina and strength that he needed. 

With each heartless struck down in his wake Riku felt a sense of pride wash over him, the fear of not being able to protect Sora lessening with each successful attack and kill, it wouldn’t be much longer until he would find the keyhole, and with one last heartless down he was able to finally leave the hall in the castle, heading straight for a large, white washed room, his keyblade already summoning the keyhole to appear.

“Don’t worry Sora, I’ll be there soon.” 

 

Landing the Gummi ship with care on the outside of the castle’s gates, Sora hoped off in excitement, it had been such a long time since he was able to check up on the Beast and Belle, he was hoping they were doing better. Summoning the Rumbling Rose in case of Heartless, Sora headed for the large, black metal gate way, noting that the stone gargoyles appeared to have been smashed off from their pedestals, their stone heads scattered and their wings all but pieces. Gently pushing upon the gate Sora stepped through, the hinges creaking loudly from un-use. 

The garden Sora entered to was just as miserable, the stone pathways covered with over grown weeds and vines that grew much too long; the bushes and trees were in desperate need of attention, and like the gargoyles on the wall, the stone guardians laid smashed from their pedestals in the garden. Frowning at the sight of such disarray Sora stepped over a thorn covered vine, heading for the steps of the castle, noting with confusion that the castle itself still looked in one piece, the large glass windows dark save for one that he could see had a light inside. Pressing hard upon the large wooden doors to the castle Sora waved over for his companions to help him. His teeth clenched as he tried again, pushing harder with his shoulder against the large door until finally it opened, slowly but surely, opening into the large center room, gargoyle heartless already taking form.

Taking a leap forward Sora could already hear the loud footsteps approaching from the west wing, a blur of brown and purple joining him in tearing down the forces of gargoyles that attacked, hearts and black soot disappearing in a matter of mere moments, the key blade dropping from Sora’s hand, his knees buckling. Panting with fatigue Sora smiled up at the Beast, noting how the other watched him.

“You appear tired, Sora.” The Beast rumbled, offering Sora a large paw to keep him upright, the Beast giving both Donald and Goofy a polite greeting. “What brings you back so soon?”

“Aw what, you want me to leave?” Sora chided, thankful of the beast’s help in walking up the flight of stairs, noticing that they took the stairs to the east wing. 

“I never said that.” The beast snapped, his temper as quick as always. “it is simply late, I was not expecting company, nor was I expecting those wretched heartless to appear in the castle once more.”

Sora nodded, able to walk by himself after the moment of fatigue had passed, his hands resting behind his head once more, taking in the sight of the otherwise neatly cleaned castle, suits of armors standing guard against the walls. “I was going to ask you about the garden, it looks a mess.”

Snorting the beast kept quiet, opening a door to a spare bedroom, ushering Sora in.

“You may use this room tonight, we will talk in the morning. Do not leave the castle, there’s been problems at night.”

“Already, but it’s not even that-” Sora frowned, watching the Beast turn, bringing Donald and Goofy to their own rooms, the conversation clearly over. Frowning at being ignored Sora stepped into the tidy bedroom, noting the dust on the night stand and dresser, as well as the curtains that hung over the mirror and windows. The room was not unlike the one Sora knew Belle to rest in, the walls a dark bluish gray and the furniture all made of red oak wood- the bed, large and four poster, was made up with fine linens and silk blankets, pillows of various sizes stacked neatly by the head board. Stepping out of his shoes Sora moved to sit on the bed, remarking with a smile just how soft it was before looking to the curtained window. Something about all this didn’t sit right with Sora.

Tip toing from the bed to the curtains Sora pulled them back to gaze out into the court yard, true to what the Beast had been saying, it was quite late and the moon was full, casting dark shadows in the over grown garden. Pressing his warm hands and cheek to the window Sora sighed at feeling the cool glass, his eyes slipping half closed, his thoughts a mixture of worry about the Organization and Riku…

Just where was Riku?

Did he not miss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted to flesh out the story a little bit more, i'm probably not going to be updating for a few days- as I am working on an original novel, but am glad for all the positive feedback, you are all too kind.


	4. Chapter 4

The air in the bed chamber felt overly warm and stuffy, a fine sheet of sweat glistening on Sora’s body; Sora had tried everything to cool down, from taking off his day clothes, to using the wash pitcher to dab his forehead with a dampened clothe. Despite his best efforts nothing seemed to help, the worst of it was the heat that felt to be in Sora’s actual body, his bones ached and even touching his own skin felt much too hot. Attempting to wipe down his face with the wash cloth one last time Sora huffed, turning to walk towards the curtained window. Opening the old latch slowly to keep the rusted hinges quite while he worked on pushing the window open, Sora could already feel relief as the chilly breeze from outside drifted in. Leaning against the dusty window sill Sora gazed out over the moonlit gardens and paths, his eyes trailing towards the bridge that connected the Beast’s castle to the thicket of tree’s; it may have been the moonlight or perhaps from fatigue that slowly crept over him, but for a mere moment Sora could have sworn he had seen a black robed figure.

Was he really just over tired?

The Beast had stated that there were ongoing problems at night, but Sora hadn’t a clue as to why the Organization would cause problems in this world, the Beast had proved his strength of heart countless times… so why were they here?

Shaking his head to clear it, Sora shut the curtain over the window- purposely leaving it open to keep the room cool. Walking back over to the bed Sora removed the undershirt he had been wearing, taking everything else off save for his briefs; slipping back the silk blue covers he made his way to the center of the impossibly soft bed, his eyes closing at the gentle comfort the bed provided, the goose feathered pillows cradling his head. If he could choose one world to stay in, the Beast’s castle would surely be his first pick for sheer comfort alone. With this thought came others, the longing for Riku making its way once more to the forefront of his mind, oh how he wished Riku was with him now, lying next to him in the cloud soft bed, Sora wondered if perhaps Riku would kiss him if the other was there with him.

Would Riku kiss him? Would the silver haired teen brush back his hair and nuzzle Sora close? Would he whisper sweet nothings in his ear and chuckle when Sora blushed, leaving him a hot mess from the sheer promise of simply touching him?

It was too much for Sora to simply bare! 

Creeping out from underneath the covers Sora made his way to the door of the chamber, placing the simple metal latch in the center of the hook, and only when he was sure that the door was locked did he head back over to the bed, choosing to lay under the first sheet. Biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise, Sora looked about the room- a subconscious habit- before he moved his briefs down from his hips with shaking fingers. Sora could feel his heart beat pounding, his skin heating up with embarrassment and arousal; to think, all it took to make him a mess was just to think of Riku… he truly was close to entering heat.

He just hoped with every fiber of his being that Riku would return to him before it truly started, or else Riku will have to deal with a very needy and whiny Sora. 

Bringing the fabric down to his knees Sora tentatively took himself in his hand, a muffled groan sounding from the mere touch; he could feel just how slicked he was becoming with pre-cum by the mere thought of his alpha, his eyes closing half way whilst his hand moved slowly down his shaft. Stroking down with feather soft touches Sora thought of the other, imagining the icy blue eyes that would watch him, the pale pink lips that would whisper in his ear just how good he was being; bucking his hips Sora’s legs spread wider, his fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft on the up strokes, his own thumb teasing his glistening tip. Sora continued slowly in stroking himself, tightening his grasp enough to where the pleasure border lined on pain, the need to be bit and marked causing his cock to twitch in his hold. He wanted more than just his own hand, he wanted Riku, he wanted the other to touch him and mark him- to break him and build him back up until he couldn’t take it anymore! Moving his head to the side Sora bit onto one of the pillow cases to muffle his ever-increasing groans and whines, his slick fingers gliding down his shaft with his own short nails sliding across a vein, earning both a powerful buck of his hips and a silent cry of pleasure. Kicking off the underwear completely Sora spread his legs wider, bringing his free hand between his legs to brush under his sensitive sack, feeling the heat radiating from between his legs, knowing full well it would become a lot hotter once his impending heat were to come.

Slipping his fingers under the sack Sora’s eyes widened, feeling himself already becoming damp by his puckered hole- not a true omega slick, but something he knew marked the oncoming heat, the factor that convinced him once and for all that it was coming. Stroking a finger against his puckered entrance Sora continued to stroke himself- he would not touch himself further, he would make sure he was nice and tight for when Riku would surely return to him, despite the fact that it was becoming harder to ignore the painful ache, the need to touch himself and loosen himself up. Forcing his hand away from himself Sora gripped the bedsheet, his hips slowly rocking whilst his eyes slid shut; jerking his hand upwards Sora came with a muffled gasp of Riku’s name, white streaks of cum slowly coating his fingers. Only after he was done, and his hand was slick did Sora thump his head back against the pillows, his cheeks near scarlet with embarrassment and partial shame for what he had done.

Was he truly that needy that he had to masturbate to the mere thought of his alpha?

Waiting for his body to catch up to his mind Sora slowly slipped out of the bed, tip toeing his way to the wash basin, thankful that there was water still left once he began to wash himself off. The heat had subsided for the moment, the room no longer feeling quite as hot and stuffy, but Sora could still feel the slight lingering of heat in his bones, an uncomfortable aching generating in his lower back and hips. Folding the towel Sora placed it beside the wash basin, pulling his briefs up to give himself back his lost modesty once he headed back to the bed, a sigh of relief escaping at seeing that there was no slick or cum marking the sheets. Slipping once more under the covers Sora settled down amongst the soft pillows and silky sheets, his tired eyes closing and a small half smile stretching on his lips at the thought that perhaps Riku would return to him soon, and then he could have him for real. Bringing a pillow to his chest to snuggle up to Sora took a deep breath, feeling himself already beginning to drift off to sleep, unaware of the shadow lurking behind the curtains. 

 

Stepping out from behind the curtains a blue haired man stood, his golden hued eyes watching the sleeping brunette, his tanned lips in a neutral frown. Walking over silently he rivaled that of a true shadow, his movements slow and fluid, each movement strategically planned out. Gazing down upon the sleeping teen the organization member slipped out from within his pocket a single silver earing, the design of a simple X. Using his hands slowly, Saix was able to remove the white fang earing Sora had been wearing, replacing it with the silver X, stopping only when Sora murmured in his sleep.

Golden hued eyes widened a fraction of an inch, a blue brow raising at the scent he caught; pocketing the white fanged earing Saix ghosted finger tips down Sora’s exposed cheek, a smirk on his tanned lips.

“You may run, you may think you can hide, but we will always be one step ahead. Pleasant dreams Sora, I promise you that soon you will find yourself trapped in an eternal nightmare.” Stepping back Saix turned, wasting no time in his departure, a portal of darkness opening before him, vanishing without a trace once Saix had passed through, leaving the sleeping brunette none the wiser. 

Stepping through the portal Saix found himself before the silver haired leader, a smug smile tugging on his lips. 

“Lord Xemnas, the deed has been done.”

“And he was none the wiser,” Xemnas murmured to himself, taking the offered earing. “Tell me Saix, how close is he?”

“Considering what I have seen and smelt, I can assure you he will not last a week before he succumbs to his natural urges.” Saix explained, his arms crossing over his chest, “it was just as Xigbar had said, lead a trail of breadcrumbs and the boy follows it. Tell me, where will you have him go next.”

A wicked gleam entered Xemnas’s eyes, the whites of his teeth showing, “the answer should be simple, he’ll be going back to Hollow Bastion, the first place we met him, and the last place he’ll see before he’s consumed completely.”

Nodding his head Saix turned to leave.

“And what of Riku?”

“Simple, wait until he is on the verge of rut, and let him destroy the hearts connected to Sora’s, after all, Riku is a jealous one, let’s put his anger and darkness to work.”

 

Summoning the keyblade once more the keyhole began to glow, a jet of light bursting forth from the keyblade itself to seal it, officially locking inside the darkness from further taking over the world Riku and the King found themselves in.

“Now that, that is settled, we’ll just need to come back and take out the reminding heartless at a different time.” Riku’s lips tugged into a wry smile, turning to his short companion. “Well, a deal is a deal, let’s go find Sora.”

“Well Riku, I was thinking we could finish the job now-”

Blue eyes flickered, Riku’s smile falling into a sharp frown, it took all his mental strength not to swipe at the other with his blade.

“I’m sorry your highness, but a deal is a deal, you said once we found the key hole- and guess what I did! I sealed it!” Practically growling Riku brushed past the king, his keyblade vanishing from his hand. “I’m done here, I’m going to find Sora. I apologize for my rudeness your highness, but the heartless can wait, I’m going to find Sora. Sora is what matters most to me right now.”

Frowning the king ran to catch up to the silver haired wielder. 

“okay Riku, a deal is a deal…”


	5. Chapter 5

With the feint rays of sunlight slipping through the cracks of the curtains Sora stirred in bed, his blue eyes blinking open wearily; his body was drenched with sweat, his head aching, and his skin almost painfully sensitive to even the sheets touching him. Slipping out from under the covers the brunette groaned, a hand moving up to wipe his bangs from his forehead. Standing up slowly to keep his balance he yawned and stretched, heading over to the wash basin and mirror. Dipping his hands into the basin he noticed the water had been switched out and a clean towel folded neatly by the side of it, part of him wondered who would have been able to do such a thing with the door having been locked- but Sora knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth- slipping his hands into the cool water Sora leant over to splash it upon his face, the sheer coldness doing little to quell the heat. Repeating the process Sora splashed the cold water upon his face and neck, dipping part of the towel into the water to press the material to his chest and arms, finding momentary release of his heat. Multiple times Sora repeated the process, rotating from washing his neck and face to his chest and arms, saving his groin and legs for last, the icy water sending a shiver down his spine. Patting himself off with the dry end of the towel Sora stepped away to where his clothes laid crumpled on the floor, inspecting them for a moment before shrugging and tugging them on- he would ask Donald later to put a cleaning spell on them.

Adjusting one of the various belts he wore and running his fingers through his hair the brunette headed for the chamber door at hearing a hesitant knock, his head tilting in confusion, it was much too soft to belong to either of his companions or the Beast. Undoing the latch Sora opened the door slowly, smiling at the sight of the dark-haired princess before him; offering a polite greeting he stepped out, closing the bed chamber door behind him.

“Good morning Belle, it’s nice to see you again, how’s everything been going with the Beast?” Sora asked politely, relieved when she spoke of the progress they were making, her eyes lighting up with something Sora recognized all too well.

Love.

A small piece of him was envious- to be with the one you loved and cared for deeply, to never have to question where they were, that was everything Sora wanted with Riku, something he feared he could never fully have. Keeping his smile plastered on his face Sora followed the princess down the corridor, relaxing a bit once the heat seemed to dissipate from his skin once more, telling Belle a bit about his travels, of how the other princesses were doing, all the while listening to her talk as well about her time with the Beast. 

“Sora, you seem a bit flushed, are you feeling well?” Belle questioned, noticing the dust of a blush on Sora’s cheeks, and the way he tried to avoid talking about how his own health has been. “Perhaps some tea would help?”

Swallowing back his words Sora merely smiled, nodding softly. 

“Yeah, some tea would be nice, by the way, where’s the Beast?” Sora’s hands rested on his hips as he walked, a frown threatening to pull at his lips at the feeling of them being just a bit wider than they were the other day, could his heat really be advancing that much?

“He’s not always very open in the early mornings, I think he’s a bit of a heavy sleeper.” Belle laughed softly, leading Sora into a large kitchen, plates and cups being automatically put into place by the time she and Sora sat down at a table once reserved for kitchen workers, Mrs. Potts already pouring tea for them. “Though he did tell me last night of your arrival, he thinks it would be best if he keeps his distance, he spoke of something about you going through a bit of a rough time.”

Taking the tea cup in hand Sora’s eyes darted up to meet hers, his cheeks darkening. “H-He did?”

Nodding Belle took a sip of her tea, casting Sora a knowing smile, “how are things with your friend Riku? Last time you spoke of him you were practically glowing.”

Taking a hesitant sip of his own tea Sora thought on how best to answer, his face feeling warmer by the second, though he was not sure if it was from the steam of the tea or his own embarrassment. “We- I mean, Riku’s been fine, I haven’t seen him in a bit but I’m sure he’s doing well… he’s always been strong, I know he’ll return soon when he can.”

“You love him very much, don’t you?”

Choking on his tea Sora thumped his chest with a closed fist, setting the tea cup down.

“Wh-what?!”

Offering him a napkin Belle smiled all the more, “when you speak of him your eyes light up and you look absolutely happy, I may not know much about him, but I think it is safe to say from what you told me, that he loves you too. Am I wrong?”

“No… you’re not wrong…” Sora murmured, taking a biscuit from an offered tray, using the food as a temporary solution to his mind not fully wanting to co-operate with his mouth. “Is it that obvious?”

“That you are in love? Perhaps, or perhaps I just see a bit of myself in you.” She finished her tea slowly, dabbing her own lips with the napkin. “You were shy when you first talked of Riku, I was the same way when I fell for the Beast, and now when you talk to him, your cheeks are aglow and your eyes bright- you have something very special with Riku, as I do with the Beast. Don’t ever forget Sora, that no matter what, you are connected, if one of you are lost just trust in your heart, you’ll find each other. Just as the Beast found me in Malificent’s castle.” 

Opening his mouth to speak once more Sora was soon derailed of thought by his companions walking through the kitchens, laughing and talking loudly in their usual antics, blue and black eyes falling on Sora.

“Never thought you would be dignified for a tea party.” The magician teased.

“H-Hey! It’s not a tea party! We’re simply talking!” Sora stood up, moving his hands dramatically, indicating the tea pot. “Besides, I don’t really like tea, you know that!”

“Aw shucks Sora, you don’t got to be embarrassed, tea parties are fun.” The canine knight laughed, offering the princess a warm greeting, black eyes turning back to Sora. “We spoke with the Beast, he says the key hole is right as rain, so that means we can head out.”

“Already? We barely got here!” Sora pouted, more so for the loss of the bed he would be giving up, and the fact that the tea and food of the castle wasn’t truly that ‘bad’.

“Now Sora, you gotta be good, we have other places we need to visit, we can always come back for a visit, can’t we Belle?”

“Of course,” the dark-haired princess stood, taking Sora’s hand gently in her own, offering him a knowing smile and a soft squeeze. “Just remember Sora, listen to your heart, and I just know things will work out for you and Riku. Compromising never means weakness, and every relationship is a give and take. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand,” smiling softly Sora felt his cheeks heat up once more, the heat returning to his skin, an ache in his lower back. “I- we’ll have to be going, tell the Beast hello from us.”

“And tell him to mind his temper.” Donald reminded with a laugh, ignoring the remark from Sora about him dealing with his own temper.

“Take care, all of you.”

 

Leaving the castle and into the brisk morning air was something that would have once made Sora complain, however, with the heat in his bones he was more than happy for the chilly morning air, walking along to the Gummi ship, his hand absent mindedly playing with his earing.

“Where are we off to next?” The knight asked after a few minutes of idling by the Gummi ship, the two companions looking to Sora for the answer.

“I don’t know, I can’t really feel anything amiss.” Sora’s arms crossed, his head bowing in thought before he looked up, blue eyes bright and a look of mischief on his lips. “I know exactly where we should go!”

Heading to the pilot’s seat Sora made himself at home, turning on the air conditioner to the highest setting, quickly setting up course to go to his favorite world.

Halloween Town.

“Halloween Town, again? Sora, shouldn’t we be taking care of heartless and less playing?” Donald chastised- never having been one to like the odd world of monsters and grave yards.

“Oh, come on Donald, we can totally train while we’re there and you know the grave yards are always full of heartless,” beaming he added, “and we can go see Santa again!” 

 

“He’s heading to Halloween Town.” One of the members of the Organization spoke, their hood up, gold hued eyes peering out from beneath the darkness. “Perhaps, this time I shall go myself. After all, an omega should properly meet their Alpha before their heat.”

“And what of Riku?” Another cloaked figure asked, a single gold hued eye visible from the shadows.

“He will surely be on his way to find Sora any time now. His presence does not concern me, in fact, he may be useful.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping off of the Gummi ship Sora could already hear the feint howls from far off ghosts, the perpetual night air cold and crisp, the light from the full moon lighting up the field of pumpkins they landed in. Halloween Town always managed to bring a smile to the brunet haired wielders’ lips, the atmosphere and scents of autumn bringing back comforting memories of trick or treating as a child; in Halloween Town, he could dress up and eat as much treats as he pleased and none of the inhabitants would think any less of him.

Looking about Sora chuckled at seeing his companion’s upgrades in their costumes, noting that Donald’s bandages were just a hint bloodier and grimy with more spaces of his body missing whilst Goofy’s head looked nearly decapitated and his clothes much more patched up with mismatched fabric. Stepping to look at the Gummi ship window Sora caught sight of his own face, his mouth opening wide for him to look at his sharpened eyeteeth, around his eyes were blacked out with soot and his eyes looking to belong to that of a gold eyed cat. Bringing up a white gloved hand- careful of his sharpened nails, Sora touched the familiar pumpkin mask and felt the twitching of his vampire wings and devil tail- the tail was a new touch, something he found far too entertaining, trying to get the tail to cooperate rather than swishing. Though Sora’s black and white suite was very much the same, he noticed the pants were just a bit shorter and wider along the hips and thighs, his black and red silk stockings feeling up to his knees. Sora could only figure that his oncoming heat had tampered a bit with Donald’s magic. 

“Wow Donald, you really went all out!” Sora laughed, reaching into his pants pocket, excited to find the piece of candy he had placed in it before was still there. Unwrapping the caramel treat he popped it into his mouth, enjoying the rich taste, shrugging to his companions at the odd look he received. “What? It’s still good!”

“Going to get fat with all the candy you eat.” Donald huffed, his feathered arms crossing over his bandaged chest, walking towards the rusted hinged gate that closed off the field from the dirt path which would bring them to the actual town.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m so hungry, blame the sickness.” Sora could feel his cheeks heating up, his hips swaying just a bit as he walked, his tail wrapping around his waist. “Which reminds me, Donald, do you have a potion I could have? Maybe that’ll help combat it for just a bit longer.”

The magician’s brow furrowed, the bone like scepter he held tapping against the ground whilst he walked. “Sora, you know it won’t help with that, and besides, we used our last potion in Agrabah to heal your burn.”

“Oh…” Slouching his shoulders Sora rested his hands behind the back of his neck, gold hued eyes looking up at the moon in thought, the cool air of the night doing little to cool him off. He pondered how much time he had left before he would be a true mess, he prayed that he would have enough time to re-unite with Riku, or at the very least find a place to hide and bunker down till the worst of the heat had past. With his hips and back already aching and the heat on his skin Sora knew it was close at hand, he could already feel the instinctive urge to go out and find an alpha to protect him- and with Riku gone off he feared what he might do if he were to be faced with an alpha in the midst of his heat. Just how much more could he take before he broke?

“Happy Halloween!” 

Glancing up at the tall skeleton dressed in a black and white pin striped suit, Sora smiled softly at the king of the town, the skeleton holding out a jack-o-lantern of treats for the brunet to take, eager once more to have a few sweets.

“Happy Halloween, Jack!” Sora spoke before popping a chocolate drop into his mouth, keeping the pumpkin close even after Donald snapped about him getting fat again. “No more Santa suit I see.”

“Nope, I have Halloween to focus on, and you Sora, are just in time for the festivities! I have so many new scares to show you, and you my friend, appear well.” The skeleton spoke in his usual excited and animated manner, guiding them through the small town of brimstone and terror, stepping through the guillotine before it swung down, Sora barely missing getting sliced in half.

Popping yet another candy in his mouth Sora stayed quiet, listening to Jack prattle on about his endeavors to one up himself from the year prior, stopping in front of the old castle like tower that served as the center point of the town.

“Now, what brings you here, Sora? You usually only visit when something is amiss.”

“Oh!” Swallowing the candy in his mouth Sora smiled wide enough to show off his fangs, his cheeks heating up, “we’re just going to be out in the graveyards gathering up heartless- have they been avoiding the town lately?”

“Oh, they come and go, but there is a new creature that has been spotted that has me concern.”

“A new monster?” Tilting his head in bepuzzlement Sora’s arms crossed over his thin chest, a clawed hand swiping up to scratch one of his cheeks. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jack’s arms crossed over his chest, a boney finger tapping against his temple whilst he pondered how best to say it, “I have never seen them before- but they have been seen wandering the graveyards as of late, a tall creature in all black, sometimes I can make out eyes, but I still have yet to capture them. Of course, this has the Mayor in a panic.”

“All black- like a cloak?!” Sora asked, nearly dropping his pumpkin of treats. “With a hood?”

“Yes- do you know them?” Jack leant down to gaze at the brunet, black holes in the skull almost peering into Sora’s gold hued eyes.

“I do. It would be best for you to stay here, Donald, Goofy and I can get to the bottom of this.” Sora gnashed his teeth in anger, a clawed hand summoning the silver key blade. “Just leave this to us, we’ll make sure they don’t bother your worl- I mean, town, again!” 

“Splendid, I can always count on you Sora.” The Skeleton laughed, patting Sora’s hair, boney fingers giving his pointed ear a playful scratch. “I do hope you come back in time to see the festivities.” 

 

Having split up to cover more distance Sora kept a tight hold onto his key blade, passing by yet another cemetery, his muscles aching from the heartless he took down and from the aches he felt deep within his bones.

Something wasn’t right.

He could sense it before it even happened, entering the graveyard closest to the spiral hill he wandered over to the far-off coffin he knew to hide a tunnel, his black heel boot catching on a dead vine that caused him to fall forward, his head hitting the side of the stone coffin. It was not the pain that alerted Sora to something being wrong, but the sudden feeling of a trickle of slick dribbling the back of his thigh, a pained whimper escaping him. Hoisting himself up with the help of the sturdy casket Sora watched in fear at the heartless that began to seep and take form, too many for him to take down in his condition, the key blade flickering rather than taking form in his hand.

It was a long shot, to jump into a limit with his companions out of his sight, there was truly no other way in his mind, he had to at least try!

Bringing his hand to his chest Sora’s eyes closed and his head bowed in silent concentration, he could sense the presence of his companion’s hearts close by, he could just barely reach out to them; snapping his head up Sora called out the name of ‘Master, the familiar tugging on his heart and body felt once the transformation was initiated.

There was something wrong…

He could feel power pulsing through him, could feel himself changing, and yet he didn’t feel the presence of his companions around him like all the other times; he started to feel cold. For a moment, he felt alone. And then…

He felt nothing.

The Anti form of Sora swayed on its twisted and bent legs, the skin and hair a never ending black, all that remained from the darkness were its yellow eyes, piercing and unnerving very much like the heartless it attacked. Sensing the heartless approach, the Anti took off in a burst of impressive speed, wisps of darkness trailing from its body; the first few heartless were dealt with swiftly, long clawed fingers ripping through each of them, tearing them apart without mercy. The next wave was met with much more animalist attacking, the Anti’s mouth opening to chomp down upon a few heartless, its clawed hands and feet ripping and tearing, leaving none of the creatures intact. Of course, the heartless were able to land a few minor blows, not enough to detour him however, and with the last heartless down the Anti form found it could not change back as what usually happened when all his enemies were destroyed.

He was hungry for more.

Charging from the graveyard with wild howl that echoed amongst the graves, the Anti took off, leaving nothing in his wake in one piece.

 

It had taken a lot of talking and compromise for the King and Yen Sid to let Riku leave by himself to go out and find Sora- many threats and outbursts from Riku solidified the need for the silver haired wielder to go. 

He was not taking no as an answer.

Leaving the tower Riku meditated for a few minutes, his icy blue eyes closing, feeling out for Sora’s heart, trying to find just where the other could be until he was able to roughly pin point him, a portal of darkness opening up before him. Wasting no time Riku stepped through, focusing on the weak energy he felt, the portal transporting him to a dark and desolate field of pumpkins. 

Riku was thankful for the clothes he wore, bewitched to change and morph for whichever world he found himself to be in; looking at his hands and clothes Riku chuckled, his clothes were a bit torn up and stained to appear muddy, his fingers and nails long and sharp, he could a wolf tail wagging lazily behind him, and without even bringing his hands up, he knew he had ears to match. He chuckled at the thought, how fitting it was that he was a werewolf in this world to balance out Sora’s ‘vampire’. 

Walking through the desolate field Riku kept his eyes peeled and his key blade at hand, he could hear a loud howl from far off, a howl unlike any he had ever heard whilst being in this world; it was too human, too twisted and tormented to belong to either citizen or heartless. Riku bolted at the sound, key   
blade at the ready, the gates swinging open for him when he approached. Following the dirt path to the forest of holiday’s Riku stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the familiar magician and knight fighting back against a heartless that was much too strong for them, or perhaps, they were just too afraid to fight at full power.

“Sora?”

The Anti form stopped dead in its tracks, its blackened face tilting and turning so that its gold hued eyes could observe him, the orbs narrowing before its mouth opened wide, dripping with what appeared to be ink before letting out a screech.

“I’m not going to fight you Sora!” Riku snarled, his key blade raised in self-defense, parrying against the Anti that swiped at him; Riku allowed the Anti to come close, keeping the key blade between them, his blue eyes narrowing. He never used his status above Sora to his advantage, and yet seeing the Anti weakening he spoke with as much anger and authority that he could call upon. “I said stop it Sora, now behave or I’ll punish you!”

Hissing the Anti form Sora backed off, soon crouching, its long-clawed hands tugging on locks of its hair whilst it whimpered, cowering when Riku stepped closer. Releasing a wail of a cry the Anti forms eyes flickered blue before growing limp, falling backwards, its black body beginning to melt and fade, leaving behind only an unconscious Sora, his pumpkin mask hiding most of his face. What appeared to be ink dribbling from his mouth.

“I’m sorry Sora.” Riku murmured, approaching the unconscious form, leaning to pick him up carefully, cradling the overheated body close, already smelling the scent of heat and slick, his eyes dilating a fraction. “It’s okay now, I’m here for you. I’ll take care of you.”

Riku’s eyes flickered over to the tired and haggard magician and knight, offering them a shadow of a smile. 

“You two should head back to the Castle, I can take care of Sora from here.”

Both knight and magician looked to each other before nodding, offering Riku words of gratitude, their eyes resting on Sora before they left.

“You really gave them one hell of a scare.” Riku murmured, stroking his fingers through Sora’s hair, pushing up the mask, eyes sweeping down his face, a flicker of worry appearing in his eyes at seeing the black ink like substance dripping from Sora’s mouth.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” A voice whispered by Riku’s ear, he turned quickly, the shadow moving away from him, a tall tanned skinned man smiling, his golden eyes resting on Sora whilst his silver hair swayed in the chilly breeze. “He was free of all ambition, and look how happy he was, tearing and devouring the heartless all around him, I have never seen a more beautiful sight.”

“Xemnas- what the hell are you doing here?!”

“The same as you, I never realized that Sora was an Omega, that alone makes him valuable, but after seeing the heartless form of him? After seeing him with darkness dripping from his lips?” Xemnas’s smile turned wicked, his eyes flashing, “that makes me want him all the more.”


	7. Chapter 7

The blood pounding hotly in his veins quickly turned to ice, silent fear causing his actions to be hesitant in his decision; icy blue eyes continued to glare into golden hues- all too familiar hues that were once his own. The thought of losing the unconscious teen in his arms was enough to make him tighten his grip, his teeth bared in a snarl. There would be no way in hell Riku would ever give up Sora, especially not after all the pain it took to find him. The hair on the back of his neck was rising in his anger, he could feel the familiar tug of darkness within his heart, screaming to be used, screaming to be let out, fueled by his hatred for the tanned skin man before, and fueled by the need to protect his omega.

To protect Sora. 

“If you truly think I am going to hand him over, then you don’t know me at all.” Riku snarled, moving the unconscious brunette over one of his shoulders, much like a sack of flour, frowning at how light the other felt- he would have to file that under things to talk about later. Moving his free arm out before him the familiar spark of power surged from his fingertips, a reassuring weight coming to his hand as the key blade took form, dark red’s and blues moving in blurs whilst it took full form, only still for a brief pause until Riku was charging in offense. His footsteps were quick and nimble, careful to avoid the wet earth patches and vines that made up the clearing floor, his unbridled rage guiding him in his assault against the Nobody.

“A noble attempt to show dominance, it would be funny, if it weren’t so sad.” Xemnas chuckled, stepping back, his right gloved hand raising, his wrist swishing as he summoned several dusks, their silver and twisted bodies swaying and groaning mindlessly. Lashing and biting at Riku in attempt to stop him from his attack, each one ending up torn down by the dark aura Riku produced in his rage, the weak dusks never standing a chance against the enraged alpha. Xemnas was not fazed by the killing of his dusks- they were simply tools he summoned to fight when he did not feel like dirtying his hands, he could always summon more, and he did, the newly formed dusks circling around Riku, their zippered mouths open and their agonized moans of existence echoing in the clearing. 

“Tell me, Riku, one who calls upon the darkness despite protecting a light, you abandoned him, you forsaken him, and yet you protect him much like a lover,” Xemnas’s golden eyes narrowed, a hand brought up to sweep away a lock of silver hair. “Tell me why you think you have more right to claim him more than I?”

Riku felt himself pause at such a question- it was true back when he was a few years younger that he had lashed out at Sora, had hurt him in the worst way possible by tormenting and running away from him, accusing him of being uncaring- and yet Sora forgave him, Sora kissed away Riku’s fears and reminded him of a promise Riku had whispered back when they were children. That no matter what, Riku would always find his way back to Sora, that he would protect him until his very last breath. 

“I made him a promise years ago, and even though I strayed from the path I promised, I am back and atoning for my sins. Sora is mine and mine alone, and if that means being the shadow that protects his light, then I’ll be it.” Riku’s eyes flickered gold for just a moment in his rage, cutting down the ring of dusks with an electric spin, surging once more at the Nobody, key blade lashing, met by darkness that took form in Xemnas’s hands, the collision recoiling, forcing Riku to step back. Attempting again Riku was met with the same collision and recoil, his hand tightening his grip on Sora. Summoning a strong fire spell Riku lashed out, using his key blade as a distraction whilst the inferno fire shot at Xemnas, weak enough to not kill, but strong enough to stun until Riku could summon one once more, using the brief pause in Xemnas’s movements for him to run. Despite Riku’s alpha pride screaming for him to turn back and fight, he sprinted faster, pride be damned, he had to get out of this world and somewhere safe!

“Where do you think you are going?” Xemnas’s voice whispered in Riku’s ears, Xemnas appearing beside him, darkness lashing out at the arm that wielded the key blade, blood beginning to bead up from the scratches on his arm once it retracted, haltering Riku long enough for Xemnas to successfully lash out at his legs, stopping Riku, the silver haired teen falling to his knees and nearly dropping Sora. “It is very rude to leave during a conversation.”

“This conversation is over.” Riku knew it was a desperate attempt, his magic stamina was already low, but he had to try one last spell. “Time freeze!” 

The burst of magic from his key blade was weak, Riku worried it had failed, until he found Xemnas frozen in place- oh how he wanted to slash the other down while he had the chance, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was a more pressing matter at hand, and that was bringing Sora somewhere safe. Deciding against going back to his Gummi ship, Riku summoned a portal of darkness, spying the beginning movement of his spell wearing off as he dashed through, closing the portal behind him before Xemnas could chase after.

He had to find somewhere safe for Sora, somewhere the Organization wouldn’t think to look, somewhere where Riku could give Sora all the attention and comfort he needed. 

It was a simple decision, the Kings words from before echoing in his head that the castle’s guest rooms were always at his disposal should he need them, the kind gesture brought a smile to Riku’s lips.

Sora deserved to be treated with luxuries and comfort.

Walking through the rest of the dark corridor, Riku shifted Sora in his arms so that the other was held once more bridle styled, the sleeping teens face resting in peace- Riku’s heart swelled at the sight, for the moment his alpha side was appeased. 

 

The guest room Riku walked in from the portal was beautifully decorated, white stoned walls were near illuminating, lit candles resting in their holders upon the walls, in between rich tapestries of colors and scenery, a fire place was across the four-poster bed, already burning cheerfully and brightly,   
radiating warmth throughout the room. Silk curtains were drawn, yet Riku could still make out a full moon, the light falling upon the marble floor; the bed was much larger than any Riku had the pleasure of sleeping in, the bed sheets made of silk with fur blankets and pillows placed neatly on top, silk draped hunger from the posters to offer the sleeper privacy, the sight alone made Riku chuckle, he was truly going to treat Sora like a princess.

Resting Sora down upon the bed, Riku used a bit of magic to change the other from his Halloween garb, making his way slowly to the door to lock it, grabbing a pitcher and wash cloth from the bedside table basin to help wash Sora’s hands and face, his lips pressing to Sora’s cheeks, his nose nuzzling Sora’s neck soon after, the scent of Sora was making him antsy- he wanted to touch, to bite and claim…

He would do no such thing until Sora was awake. 

Undressing Sora of his various belts and clothing, Riku washed his chest and arms, leaving Sora in his shorts to offer him some modesty, his shoes and socks taken off with care before Riku stripped himself down. Lifting Sora up one last time, Riku pulled down the blankets and sheets, laying Sora onto the impossibly soft mattress, Riku soon joining him once he blew out the lights, keeping the fire place burning so that he could have some light- Sora was afraid of the dark as well. 

Slipping into bed beside the sleeping brunette Riku moved so that he was spooning against the other, his legs slipping between Sora’s as his arms wrapped around Sora’s belly, his face pressing against the back of Sora’s neck.

Oh, how he smelt delicious, Riku just wanted to bite and lick him up…

Willing the thought away Riku closed his eyes to sleep, a peaceful sleep and dream soon pulling him under…

 

“Riku?” A soft voice called out, a warm hand resting upon his cheek- Riku didn’t want to wake up, the bed was so warm and comfortable, and his dream so pleasant. “Riku please wake up!”

Blinking open his icy blue eyes lazily Riku stifled a yawn, finding himself face to face with the other, a kiss pressed to his lips. “Mm, good morning Sora, what’s the matter?”

Biting his lips Sora’s cheeks darkened, his hips rocking slowly.

“I need you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to write this for a while, however sadly my mental health took a terrible turn for the worse and i'm still barely managing, but I just want people to know i'm not giving up on this story and hoping to update again soon.   
> Please enjoy


	8. Smut Scene Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say firstly, thank you to everyone who have been so kind and well wishing.   
> I hope you can accept this chapter as my way of saying thank you. I do apologize for any mistakes I may have made.   
> I am feeling a little bit better, and want to let everyone know I truly appreciate each and every one of you awesome readers.  
> Hit me up in the comments or on tumblr at: MommaVanillaBear, I love talking to people.

Sitting up just a bit more Riku took in the sight before him; Sora’s cheeks were dusted a soft rosy pink, blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted, his bubble gum pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Sora’s hair was messier than usual from sleep, his body covered in a light sheet of sweat, his shorts having been kicked off to reveal slick wet thighs and his cock already erected and rubbing against Riku’s groin with each urgent rock of Sora’s hips. Resting his hands on Riku’s shoulders Sora moaned softly, pushing the silver haired teen back down, pressing their bodies together closer, Sora’s breath warm against Riku’s ear. He whined and moaned once more, baring his neck where a bump was present, his pleas for Riku to bite him were increasing, his hips rocking harder to keep the friction.

“Please…please…please…” Sora whispered, the words like a soft prayer that he moaned and whispered until his head was turned by Riku’s guiding hands, icy blue eyes gazing into sky blue’s.

“Is this truly what you want, Sora?” Riku’s fingers brushed gently against the side of Sora’s jawline, his eyes never wavering from Sora’s. “I need to know that after this you aren’t going to have regrets. There is no turning back from each other after this bond gland is broken. So, tell me Sora, is this what you want?”

Licking his lips Sora gave a small nod, his eyes practically tearing up with pleading and need, his voice soft in whispering, “yes, I want this. Riku please!”

That was all that Riku needed, to hear, his hands once more guiding Sora’s head; he guided Sora’s head back and to the side, his bond gland presented before him, the scent of slick and pheromones heavy in the air around them, the scent nearly causing him to lose control. Leaning forward Riku’s tongue teasingly licked the skin over the gland, playfully licking the skin around it, listening to the gasp and sounds Sora made, his tongue continuing to lick and play until he decided he was ready. Bringing Sora closer, Riku’s arms wrapped around him, keeping the other flushed against him as his teeth were bared, his mouth latching onto Sora’s neck, his teeth digging into the tanned skin until he felt the gland burst. A rush of adrenaline coursing through his body at feeling the way Sora bucked and whimpered against him; his teeth remaining embedded in Sora’s neck as he licked the skin, cleaning any blood away that might have seeped, his teeth retracting moments later, the scent in the room having changed. Sora’s scent had quickly changed, no longer did he simply smell of being in heat, he smelt of Riku as well now that he had bitten the gland, and that knowledge alone made Riku hunger for him, the thought that Sora was finally his, connected to him by a bond that others could never have with him, that was what he truly wanted, ever since he could remember presenting as an Alpha. Stroking his fingers through tufts of golden brown hair, Riku nuzzled and kissed the reddened skin of Sora’s neck, pleased in himself for knowing   
he was the one to leave such a mark. Feeling Sora squirm and pant against him Riku was made aware once more just how needful Sora remained, the slick Sora produced already dribbling down onto Riku’s legs.

“You’re a sight to be seen, Sora. So beautiful, and needful.” Riku whispered, nipping the tip of Sora’s ear before giving it a lick, his fingers stroking down Sora’s back slowly, feeling each shiver, he caused, a hand resting upon Sora’s hip, whilst the other continued lower, stroking the chubby curve of Sora’s backside, his hand teasingly giving one cheek a smack. The gasp Sora produced forced a dry chuckle from Riku, his hand slapping once more before his fingers slipped between Sora’s cheeks, coated near instantly by the slick Sora produced in his heat. “And you are all mine.”

“And I am all yours.” Sora murmured back, his legs subconsciously spreading, his eyes lighting up as he felt Riku’s cold fingers brushing against his already sensitive hole, fingers entangling in Riku’s long locks; feeling a finger tracing his rim and beginning to work itself in past the puckered muscle. Sora pressed his lips against Riku’s, his kiss desperate as his tongue traced at Riku’s lips, his tongue soon sliding and curling against the other’s, Riku’s teeth occasionally nipping at Sora’s upper and bottom lips. Rocking his hips for more friction Sora moaned into the kiss, feeling Riku’s finger slipping deeper inside him, stopping once it was fully sheathed, but not for long as the finger was soon being thrusted, slowly and shallowly, causing Sora to whine for more. Begging and pleading for more Sora was soon granted his request by Riku adding a second digit, his fingers slipping in further, scissoring at Sora’s slickened entrance. Rocking his hips once more, in rhythm of Riku’s thrusting fingers Sora pressed kisses against Riku’s lips and jaw, his neck arching once more for Riku to bite, teeth willingly camping down upon the skin of Sora’s neck whilst the hand on Sora’s hip slipped up and under him, long fingers brushing and stroking one of Sora’s sensitive, pink nipples, giving the pink nub a playful squeeze as his hand soon groped and kneaded Sora’s almost nonexistent breast, a cry of pleasure escaping from Sora’s lips.

“Such a good boy, Sora, already so slicked and willing, it must have been hard being in pre- heat without me.” Riku murmured, a third digit entering Sora as Riku continued to talk, his hand upon Sora’s chest switching nipples, Riku’s own hardened erection rubbing against Sora’s, his shorts becoming much too tight for his liking. “Never going to leave you alone again, going to keep you at my side, mark up that pretty neck of yours and show the worlds who you are mated to, would you like that? Being my pretty little mate?”

“Y-yes, gods above, I missed you so much, thought I would have to hide in a cave until the heat was passed,” Sora sniffled, his eyes tearing up, his back arching so that Riku could paw and play with his nipples more, feeling the pink nubs becoming red from being squeezed and rolled. “I- I want to be your pretty little mate, want you to be by my side, take care of me- l- love me!”

Hearing such words escaping from Sora’s lips was better than any day dream Riku could think up, his three fingers thrusting harder, fully sheathed, his hand upon Sora’s chest moving up to caress Sora’s cheek, fingers brushing away a stray tear. Slipping his fingers from Sora’s stretched and slicked hole, Riku momentarily ignored Sora’s cry of disappointment, the brunette finding himself suddenly on his back, watching as Riku removed his shorts with quick and steady hands, the offending garment soon being off and thrown over the edge, Riku’s erection already hard and dribbling pre-cum, a sly smirk on Riku’s lips as he caught sight of Sora’s staring, spying Sora’s tongue licking his lips.

“Why don’t we put that pretty mouth of yours to work, hmm, Sora?” Riku beckoned, moving to sit on his heels, fingers curling around the base of his own cock as he lazily stroked up, watching Sora scrambling to get to his hands and knees, facing Riku with large, lust darkened eyes. Sora’s hands were quick in shooing Riku’s own away, Sora’s hot tongue soon licking a strip up Riku’s cock, earning a moan from the other as he licked and traced a near invisible vein, fingers gripping Riku’s hips for support whilst he licked and teased. Hearing Riku’s grunt Sora soon enveloped Riku’s tip, his hot mouth sucking perfectly against the pre-cum slickened tip, fingers stroking at the base whilst Sora worked on relaxing his throat. Taking more of Riku’s impressive length in, his sky-blue eyes flickering up to watch Riku’s reaction as he took more in, soon not needing to hold Riku’s shaft, his head already bobbing, tongue licking and sucking skillfully, teeth ever so carefully gliding against the skin to earn a muffled curse of pleasure from the other. 

“Fuck, so perfect, it’s like you were made for me- going to reward you for being so good.” Riku growled, fingers entangling in Sora’s honey brown locks, Riku’s hips bucked at feeling Sora’s teeth once more gliding across a sensitive vein, his icy blue eyes darkening from the pleasure, his fist tightening his hold in Sora’s hair. Watching Sora’s hips sway and grinding low Riku found himself fighting back a groan, his eyes flickering to gaze at Sora, the teen’s mouth slipping off from where he sucked on Riku’s cock with a lewd ‘pop’, his tongue once more licking up and down Riku’s shaft, the tip of his nose nuzzling the head before Riku tilted Sora’s head up, his eyes silently demanding for Sora to stop, the other pouting. “On your back, legs spread. Now, Sora.”

“Mmm, yes Riku.” Sora practically purred, putting on a show of him backing away, moving so that Riku had full view of his backside before he rolled over onto his back, head cradled by furs and pillows, his legs spread and slick still dribbling. “Are you going to have your way with me? Fill me up until I can’t take anymore?”

Sora’s words made Riku stop, the silver haired teens blood pounding hot in his veins, to hear Sora say such crude things made him even more hot around the collar. Riku’s hands gripping Sora’s knees before he knew what he was fully doing, lifting Sora’s legs up, presenting Sora’s stretched hole, his cock twitching at the sight. An animalistic growl escaped Riku, his body moving closer, pinning Sora effectively down as he held onto Sora’s legs, keeping them up, his hips rocking, his cock pushing against Sora’s hole before he bucked his hips. It took several attempts, however, he soon found himself slipping inside of Sora with ease of the previous stretching and hot slick that continued to dribble, a pleasured growl escaping Riku. Leaning closer Riku’s cock continued to slip inside, his lips pressing to Sora’s, teeth nipping the teen’s bottom lip until once more Sora’s mouth opened obediently for him. Feeling Sora’s inner walls tightening around his cock, Riku was quick to growl for Sora to remain relaxed, refusing to move until the other complied, Sora’s pout and whine easing Riku’s glare, a kiss pressing to Sora’s in silent apology. 

Rocking his hips slowly Riku began to slip in deeper, his hands kneading Sora’s thighs from where he held them up, his hips moving in rhythm at hearing just how much Sora was begging for more, Riku all too happy to comply. Trailing his lips down Sora’s jaw and neck, Riku bit at the tender skin of Sora’s throat and shoulder, biting hard enough to leave red marks and love bruises, taking his time in leaving each mark. Sora’s groans of approval encouraging him to bite harder, one hand soon slipping from Sora’s thigh to brush teasingly at a hardened nipple.

“Keep your leg up, come on, I know you have core strength.” Riku growled, encouraging Sora to keep his unheld leg bent and up, Riku’s hips rocking harder, purposely grinding so that Sora’s cock was rubbed against, Riku’s lips rewarding Sora when he felt the other comply. “Good boy, such a lovely mate. God, you are better than anything I could dream of, so tight and hot…”

“And all yours.” Sora finished for him, kissing and clinging to Riku’s neck, his cheeks a dark red, his lips falling into a perfect ‘O’ at feeling a bundle of nerves deep inside him being brushed, his fingers digging into Riku’s neck. “Please- again? Right there!”

“Right here?” Riku teased, purposely missing the spot, “or do you mean right here?” Smirking Riku thrusted against the bundle of nerves hard, his fingers curling around the hip he held, guiding Sora’s legs to wrap around him, his newly freed hand moving in time with the other. Rubbing and squeezing Sora’s nipples and chest, his lips pressing against Sora’s heatedly, muffling the other’s moans of pleasure. Thrusting his hips harder Riku once more stroked the bundle of nerves that made up Sora’s prostate, continuing in doing so whilst he kissed the other heatedly, allowing Sora’s tongue to slip against his own as well as tracing his lips and teeth teasingly with the tip of his hot tongue. Grinding his hips up to continue his thrusting Riku slipped a hand down between them to stroke and fist at Sora’s cock, giving the ignored appendage attention as his lips moved down to bite Sora’s shoulder, working his way down to biting and licking Sora’s right nipple. 

“Mnng!” Sora’s eyes slid closed, only to open at feeling Riku bite him sharply, his eyes glancing down to watch him, legs tightening around Riku’s waist. “What- what was that for?”

“Keep your eyes open, I want to see you.” Riku grunted, fisting Sora’s cock harder, his tongue tracing the nipple as he bit it softly once more, tugging on the sensitive skin between his teeth, eyes drinking in the sight of Sora’s red cheeks and kissed bruised lips, his eyes opened and glossy, moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping him. “Are you close? Are you going to cum for me, Sora?” Riku continued stroking, teasing the other, thrusting up sharply, his fist tightening.

“Ye-yes, so close- don’t stop, just please don’t stop…” Sora begged, his voice soon a moan, loud in pleasure, his body shivering and writhing with pleasure that only Riku could give him, his poor prostate abused by Riku’s cock, his toes curling, trying to hold off on cumming. “Please Riku- I need to…”

“Do you want me to knot you?” Riku suddenly asked, his eyes sharp, taking in Sora’s face, his thrusts speeding up, his own orgasm quickly building. “Answer me Sora.”

“Yes! Gods above, yes!” Sora nearly cried, legs tightening almost painfully, his inner walls clenching around Riku’s cock. “Please Riku, knot me! Don’t let go of me!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Riku practically purred, his thrusts becoming deeper, his hand gripping Sora’s cock once more firmly, thrusting his hand up and down, his lips once more pressing to Sora’s. Riku could feel the base of his cock beginning to swell, he made sure he was as deep as physically possible inside of Sora once he felt it beginning to be too hard to thrust, his fingers stroking until he felt Sora’s cum beginning to drip and spurt, coating Riku’s fingers as his own cock was milked by Sora’s inner clenching. Their tongues battling for dominance, their moans and groans muffled until Riku broke the kiss, bringing his cum coated fingers to his lips, licking them clean much to Sora’s embarrassment, a mess of slick and cum cooling on Sora’s and Riku’s lower bellies, Riku’s cock still held inside Sora, cum still being milked from him until he felt himself stopping, the knot securing him to Sora, their foreheads pressing together.

“I love you Riku.” Sora whispered blissfully, panting softly, his head lulling back against the pillows and furs.

“As I love you, Sora.” Riku pressed a kiss to the tip of Sora’s nose, careful in laying over him. 

“Forever?” Sora questioned, feeling Riku’s hands subconsciously rubbing his belly and hips.

“Forever and always.” Riku confirmed with a smile, a smile he reserved only for Sora to see.

“Once your knot is un-swollen I want to do this again. This time, I’m going to ride you.” Sora spoke with slight authority, his arms wrapped around Riku’s shoulders. “And we’re not stopping until it’s time to eat or sleep.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.”


	9. Smut Scene Pt. 2

Finding themselves still interlocked after a few moments Sora began to regale Riku with stories of his recently passed adventures, giggling at his own mistakes in battle whilst Riku merely smiled, occasionally a wry chuckle escaping, their fingers interlocked whilst Riku rested his cheek against Sora’s, noses nuzzling softly. To think such a tender moment could exist, it made Sora’s heart swell to have Riku so close, to be so intimately bound to him, to have him be his one and only, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Shh, do not cry Sora, I’m here.” Riku murmured, rubbing the tear drop away with a gentle rub of his thumb, his lips pressing to Sora’s. “Why are you sad? Are you uncomfortable?”

“N- no, of course not!” Sora laughed softly, his eyes closing whilst the tears continued to fall, his smile nearly angelic, “I’m just so happy to finally have you. I feel like I have been waiting all my life for this moment, and now that you’re here I think my heart is going to over swell.”

Kissing away a tear Riku felt his own lips tug into a smile, shifting his hips experimentally, slipping himself out of Sora, his arms continuing to hold the other close as he shifted positions, moving so that he was the one elevated by the pillow’s, Sora nestled between his legs, their lips once more meeting in gentle and long kisses. Tilting Sora’s head to the side Riku once more bit where the bonding gland had been, his teeth biting in the tender skin as he sucked, turning the pinkened skin a bright red. There would be no way that a bruise wouldn’t form, Sora would be properly marked for days to come, the thought causing a stirring in his groin, the desire to claim and knot turning his icy blue eyes dark, his hands tensing a bit where he held Sora’s.

“Are you ready for round two?” Riku questioned, his voice barely more than a growl, his hands slipping from Sora’s grasp to hold at his hips, guiding them down to rock against his, the soft gasp from Sora making the effort all the more worth it. Rubbing a heel against Sora’s Riku murmured the question once more, guiding Sora’s hips with more urgency, rubbing and stroking their hardening cocks against each other. “I can’t hear you Sora.”

Gasping Sora’s cheeks returned to their rosy red state, his eye lashes fluttering in playfulness, his tongue slowly wetting his bottom lip. “I said I’m ready- I want you, I want all of you, and this time, I want you to lay back and let me enjoy you.” His voice was soft, sultry, and submissive, everything that Sora was usually not, his eyes practically pleading in silence whilst his lips pouted until Riku nodded, laying back amongst the warm furs and pillows, feeling where Sora had been laying just moments ago, his warmth still radiating from the furs. Sora’s thighs were still slippery from the slick, more dribbling from his hole at the idea of a second round; slipping from in between Riku’s legs Sora moved up so that he could successfully straddle Riku’s lower stomach and thighs, Sora’s slim hands resting against Riku’s chest, his hips rocking in teasing. To take some form of control from the alpha made Sora’s omega side beam with pleasure, he rocked his hips teasingly, moving his backside down, barely enough to brush against the head of Riku’s cock before he moved away, doing so many times in teasing, a hand reaching back to grip the base of Riku’s cock- careful not to squeeze, rubbing the tip in between his slickened cheeks before moving away once more, Riku’s growls and grunts filling the room. 

“Stop…Stop playing, Sora.”

“But I said I’m taking control, which means,” fluttering his long lashes and smiling his perfectly angelic, if not mischievous smile at Riku he did the teasing again before feeling Riku’s hands gripping the sheets. “You are at my mercy.”

“Sora…” The word was no more than a broken growl, Riku’s blue eyes narrowing, his fingers gripping the sheets, all in attempts to remain in control, to not jerk his hips up and take the other by force. As if in answer to his prayer Sora worked the tip of Riku’s cock once more between his slickened cheeks, brushing the tip against his loosened hole- this time not pulling back as he slowly descended upon the thick cock of his alpha, a shiver running through Sora’s body. Trailing his fingers down Riku’s chest Sora released a soft moan of pleasure, his fingers moving up to stroke and curl by Riku’s neck, eyes catching Riku’s attention, Sora’s lashes fluttering once more as his head lulled back in show. Taking Riku fully Sora paused for a moment, clenching around the cock that was nestled inside of him before looking back once more to the other, his index finger swiping teasingly against Riku’s bottom lip. Riku murmured his name once more, his voice hoarse with need and barely held restraint, the sound bringing a wider smile to Sora’s lips. Beginning to rock his hips, Sora kept himself clenched around the other, his fingers soon entangling in Riku’s hair, Sora’s back arching for his chest to puff out, his nipples once more teased by his alpha’s cold fingers, a shiver of arousal striking down Sora’s spine. Rocking further Sora soon unclenched, his hips rising, nearly taking himself completely off of Riku’s hardened and twitching cock before he thrusted himself back down to the hilt, a moan escaping him from the action. 

“I love you, Riku.” Sora practically purred, shifting his hips several more times, nearly slipping off of Riku completely before thrusting back down, making a habit of unclenching and clenching at random intervals to earn grunts from the other, Sora’s own moans lingering and intermixing with Riku’s. In time Sora grew tired of the slow thrust’s, his hips rocking harder, his movements quicker, impaling himself deeper and harder upon Riku’s cock, no longer worried about clenching consciously, already subconsciously clenching as Riku twisted at his nipples, the sensitive stubs turning a brighter pink for their abuse, Riku’s eyes capturing and keeping hold of Sora’s, the omega unable to look away from his alpha’s piercing gaze. Sora felt more exposed than he thought actually possible, it felt like Riku was looking into his very heart, seeing all his sins and all his light swirling together, his love for the other causing his thrusts to quicken. To feel so close, so interconnected, to know that he was bringing Riku pleasure as well to himself made him moan loudly, his plea’s and words of love echoed about in the room, his chest puffing out even more for Riku to touch, his right-hand toying with Sora’s nipples whilst his left traced the bones that made up of Sora’s ribcage, working their way down to Sora’s belly, fingers tickling the brunette’s navel before slipping to Sora’s hip. The breathy moan of a laugh from Sora brought a wider smile to Riku’s lips, his thumb pressing and rubbing soft circles over where he knew Sora’s hip bone to be, earning a soft lengthy purr of a noise from the other. Sora had never looked more beautiful to Riku, his head thrown back in pleasure, his sky-blue eyes closed and his soft almost heart shaped lips opened in what he could only describe as a perfect ‘o’. Sweat and slickened thighs rubbed against Riku’s whilst Sora continued to thrust and rock his hips, following his own rhythm, having taken full control of his movements; impaling himself upon Riku’s cock repeatedly, finding and abusing his prostate with each thrust. 

“I love you too, Sora.” Riku murmured, his fingers twisting and tugging on the neglected nipple on the left side of Sora’s chest, his hips bucking up without his full control, Sora moaning all the more, his inner walls clenching around Riku. Feeling a bit playful himself Riku brought the hand on Sora’s chest to his own mouth, licking his fingers slowly, taking his time in coating them with saliva before moving the hand once more to Sora’s chest, teasing the rosy pink nipple with wet finger tips, earning a mewl of pleasure from Sora, the sound bringing a smirk to Riku’s lips. Gliding his hand from Sora’s hip to the brunette’s neglected cock, Riku’s fingers curled around the shaft, finger nails stroking feather light against the sensitive skin, his pace slow and out of pace with Sora’s thrusts, the omega biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. “No, Sora, I want to hear you.” Riku growled, giving the nipple, he played with a sharp tug, nails pinching the sensitive skin carefully.

“Ah- Y-yes Riku!” Sora moaned, his hips rocking and thrust sporadically, his prostate abused by his own actions; Sora’s thighs were tightening around Riku’s hips, his eyes darkening, head thrown back in pleasure once more. “So- so good! Please Riku I need to- I need to-”

Pressing the tip of his thumb against Sora’s slitted tip Riku’s eyes narrowed, his hips bucking up hard, he could feel the knot once more forming, however he wanted to hear Sora say it. “Tell me what you want or I’ll pull out.”

Eyes widening at the ultimatum Sora bit his lips, thrusting back down and clenching around the growing knot, refusing to let Riku pull out of him. “I need to cum! I want you to knot me once again! Please Riku, please let me cum!”

“Now how can I say no to such a sweet request?” Riku growled, removing his thumb from the tip of Sora’s cock, sliding his hand once more, fisting Sora’s cock, his movements rough and precise, working a loud moan from Sora until he was practically sobbing with pleasure. The cock in his hand twitched, pre-cum and cum spurting and slickening Riku’s hand and his belly, his own knot fully swollen, locking himself inside of Sora no matter how the other continued to clench around him. Sora’s hips weakly rocked until he could no longer move, his head lulling to the side as he panted. Bringing his cum coated fingers to Sora’s mouth Riku slipped his fingers past Sora’s lips, noting the way Sora’s cheeks darkened and his eyes widened. However, the dutiful tongue licked and lapped his fingers clean, the brunette soon panting, having to hold onto Riku’s hands to keep him up right, Sora’s cock still nearly fully erected. Rubbing and stroking at the cock in his hand Riku hummed, feeling the way Sora clenched and milked his cock for all he was worth, a bit of cum dribbling from Sora’s own until the brunette was cumming once more, tears from over stimulation coming to his eyes.

“Such a good omega, Sora you are so good, do you know that?” Riku offered praise, rubbing Sora’s back, pressing kisses to the skin he could reach until Sora leaned over, nuzzling his cheek against Riku’s, his pants lessoning. “Going to treat you like the good omega you are. You’re far too skinny, you need to eat more, need to stay by my side and I’ll take good care of you. Do you like that?”

“Yes…” Sora panted, his lips brushing Riku’s, a soft whine escaping him when he felt the knot tugging, he soon moved back so that he was once more comfortable, a hand resting on his slightly distended belly, feeling the heat from Riku pooling in him. “Please take good care of me.” 

“Of course, I’ll always be there to take good care of you.” Riku murmured, hands resting on Sora’s hips, they were both in need of a bath, and Riku wanted to give Sora a good, hot meal before their next round- whether Sora wanted it or not he would be fed and cleaned, after all, Omega’s during heats were often burning through much more energy than they thought, and knowing Sora he would want the older slick and mess cleaned off of him. Rubbing his hands gently against Sora’s hips and belly Riku felt complete, something inside him, something he never knew existed felt content and completed, like he was no longer alone in the vast world of darkness and light. 

He had Sora.

‘Mine.’ Was the thought going through Riku’s mind as he laid back, his hands exploring Sora’s belly and chest, watching from hazy eyes the way Sora practically purred and touched back, his long, tanned fingers brushing against Riku’s pale skin softly, earning a pleased groan from the silver haired teen. Sighing blissfully Sora relaxed his shoulders, watching Riku back through glossy eyes, a lazy smile tugging on his lips. 

“What are you thinking about?” Riku murmured, gazing up at Sora, noticing the way Sora licked his lips and traced over a nearly non-visible scar above Riku’s navel.

“How lucky I am.” Sora grinned sleepily, licking his lips. “And how after you’re out of me how I’m going to have you knot me again.”

Groaning at Sora’s impish smile Riku leant up as much as he could, kissing Sora’s lips before tapping the end of the brunette’s nose.

“No, after I’m out of you, we’re taking a bath and getting you something to eat. And then we can do this again.”

Pouting Sora whined loudly, his lashes fluttering.

“What if after a bath you eat me out?” Sora purred, kneading at Riku’s chest.

“You are going to be the absolute death of me.” Riku groaned, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of Sora on all four, his backside swaying… “Fine, but after that we are going to eat something- real food!”

“Yes Riku!” Sora grinned, kissing the silver hared teen with a bright smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept this gift of sin, and thank you all so much for your kind words.  
> I do plan on updating other stories soon, as well as re-writing 'Find me in another world.'  
> Thank you all so much and I hope to keep writing more for you all to enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

The knot had lessened enough for Riku to finally pull out of the other, Sora’s whimper of being empty soft and needy, sky blue eyes trying to find Riku’s. Riku knew better than to look directly at Sora, knew that if he were to look he would find himself once more pressing Sora down into the mattress and sinking once more back inside of him- no, Riku knew his responsibilities, and that was cleaning Sora up and getting the brunette to sit still long enough to have something to eat. Ignoring Sora’s whining Riku glanced about the bed chambers, smiling at seeing a door by the dresser he had not seen before; though if he were honest with himself, when thy had first arrived he was more interested in Sora’s well-being and continued pleasure to look about the chambers. Investigating the door Riku pulled on the handle hard to open it, peeking in to find a small bath chamber, candles lighting up with the swinging of the door, enchanted to do so when one entered. The bath chamber was beautifully decorated and carved out much like the rest of the castle, the walls and even the tub were carved out of marble and ivory, long, gold frame mirrors lined up against one wall by the tub whilst vases of flowers bloomed to life at the turning on the lights, all flowers Riku had never seen before. Leaving Sora to remain in bed by himself for just a few more minutes Riku headed over to the tub, finding small jars of oils and salts by the brim; opening up a jar Riku gave the salts inside a tentative sniff, amazed by just how sweet it smelt. Adding a few pinches into the dry tub Riku began to experiment with the knobs, soon working the hot water on, allowing the steaming hot liquid to fill the tub nearly to the brim whilst he added a bit more salt pinches and even plucking a few pedals off the foreign flowers to add to the water. Riku couldn’t stop the smile stretching on his pale lips at the sight of the candles and now freshly filled tub, the flower pedals reminding Riku of cliqued romance covers- if it meant treating Sora like the beauty he was, Riku did not mind pampering him with pedals and candles. Riku would cherish Sora slowly, remind the brunette-haired omega just how well loved he was, how perfect he was, and if it meant Sora blushing and hiding his face behind his hands, Riku was all the more ready to do so. 

Returning to the bed chambers Riku approached the brunette on the bed, taking in the sight of Sora’s legs bent and spread, slick and cum making a mess of his thighs and the bed sheets below. Seeing Riku return Sora whimpered, holding out his arms in expectation, content in being picked up and cradled close to his alpha. Being carried to the bath chamber Sora nuzzled and kissed at Riku’s neck and jaw, earning hisses and half grunts from the silver haired teen, going as far as chewing on Riku’s ear lobe playfully before Sora felt a smack to his backside, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Hey!”

“You are being a brat.” Riku growled, using his foot to close the bath chamber door behind him, setting Sora onto his own feet, the brunette swaying with unease, fingers soon gripping onto Riku’s arms to steady himself. “Careful, the water is hot.”

Moaning lewdly Sora held onto the rim of the large bath tub and stuck his toes into the water, already cherishing the hot water that lapped and burned at his skin. Slipping his foot further under the water Sora soon gripped the edge of the tub firmly, slipping his other leg into the water before working his way down in, a sigh of pleasure leaving him at the way the steaming water licked at his sore and messy skin, the scents from the pedals and salts relaxing him further. Cracking an eye open Sora watched the way Riku slowly inched his way into the tub, water somehow not splashing over the sides, Sora pondered for a moment if the bath tub was enchanted, the thought soon forgotten when Sora felt steady hands under the water pull and reposition him so that his back rested against Riku’s chest, said arms wrapping around him loosely. Swirling his fingers in the water Sora watched idly the flower pedals that bobbed with the waters movement, relaxing further against Riku as he felt the silver haired alpha’s fingers kneading and stroking down his belly, shivers running through him at feeling himself being manually cleaned. Lulling his head back to rest on Riku’s shoulders, Sora felt the aches in his muscles beginning to melt away, his eye lids sliding closed. Taking one of Riku’s hands he slowly intertwined their fingers, sighing softly once more, humming at the sensation of Riku’s fingers continuing to knead against his lower belly.

“I love you, Sora.” Riku murmured, nuzzling his nose against thick locks of honey brown hair, Riku could say the words a thousand times over and find that he would not tire of telling Sora how much he loved him, that Sora was the light in the darkness around him that kept him anchored- that served as his home. Whispering the words against Sora’s ear Riku felt the small jolt of a shiver run down Sora’s spine, felt the way Sora cuddled up impossibly closer back and whispered the words in return, Sora’s hands only letting go in order to grab a neatly folded wash cloth that had been placed by the edge of the tub as well as a fresh bar of soap. Lazily Sora began to lather up the cloth with a with a thick layer of soapy suds, beginning the task of washing off his own arms and chest, careful in washing around his sensitive nipples, the nubs still a rosy pink and bruised from RIku’s biting. Sora’s un amused glare was ignored by Riku, the cloth soon washing over Sora’s neck and face, the brunette careful of his eyes. In turn Sora rinsed himself off before beginning to lather again, bringing the wash cloth down lower to his belly and more sensitive regions, nearly crying out as he washed himself, raw nerves and over stimulation bringing tears to his eyes despite having simply brought the cloth to his skin. Biting his lips Sora continued the washing, moving his fingers down against his hole to wash himself out as best he could before discarding the cloth to the side. 

“Hurts…” Sora whimpered, gazing up at Riku in order to steal a kiss, his teeth nipping Riku’s bottom lip. “Is it supposed to hurt?”

“You are just a bit over sensitive still, give it a bit of time, you’ll be back to normal soon enough.” Riku reassured, reaching out for the clean cloth from where Sora had found his, doing the same with lathering and rinsing, washing Sora’s back gently when Sora leaned forward. Their hair was washed last, Riku cupping his hands to bring up water to wet and rinse Sora’s thick locks, Sora in turn doing the same for Riku, pressing a kiss to the silver haired teen’s lips. The water in the tub slowly began to cool, by the time Riku could convince Sora to get up the water had cooled to the point where Sora shivered, clinging to the warm, fluffy towel he was given to dry himself off with whilst Riku began to towel off, gazing over to Sora occasionally to encourage the brunette to do the same, watching him in the mirror’s. “You ready to try eating something now?”

Sora shook his head, wrapping the towel around himself as he headed back into the bed chamber, amazed to find the dirtied sheets replaced. With a bright smile Sora climbed back onto the bed and nuzzled up against the fresh linen, the towel draped over himself. “Riku, you promised we could go back to bed!”

Narrowing his eyes Riku approached the bed, moving to where Sora laid, his hands instantly taking hold of Sora’s ankles before propping Sora’s legs up on his shoulder, giving Sora’s inner thigh a kiss. The scent from the bath still clung to Sora’s skin, slick once more dribbling from Sora, the intoxicating scent only standing out further. Hearing Sora’s breath hitch Riku kissed and bit down Sora’s inner thighs, his tongue darting out to give Sora’s cock a playful lick. Moving Sora’s hips up Riku elevated Sora’s lower back off the bed, his hands holding onto Sora’s hips to keep him up, Sora’s legs fidgeting before relaxing over Riku’s back. Growling for Sora to remain still Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s left cheek before biting the tender flesh, giving the right the same treatment. Feeling Sora’s toes beginning to curl against his back Riku bit the skin harder, ignoring the skin soon after as he teasingly licked the tip of his tongue against Sora’s slick covered hole, the slick sugary sweet like the rest of Sora. Teasing the loosened ring of muscle Riku took his time in licking up the slick, enjoying the soft sounds that escaped Sora’s lips. The omega whimpering and reaching for Riku’s hair only encouraged the alpha in his licking and teasing, his tongue slipping deeper past the loosened rim, licking deeper inside of Sora, alternating between licking and thrusting. With each lick and flick of his tongue Riku could hear Sora’s breath hitch, could hear the brunette mumbling out feverishly, producing more slick that coated Riku’s tongue, encouraging him to thrust his tongue harder. An order Riku was all too happy to comply with as he teasingly did so, retracing his tongue to tease Sora’s hole a cool exhale of air before resuming his licking, aware of Sora’s fingers tightening in his hair. Gripping Sora’s hips firmly Riku resumed his tongue fucking, elevating Sora up with ease, feeling the nails of Sora’s toes digging into his bare back; Riku’s tongue was just long enough to brush against a small bundle of nerves that made Sora quiver and wrap his legs around him tighter, the omega nearly crying out. Feeling slick dribble down his chin Riku continued to lick and thrust his tongue, earning more cries and a small gush of slick from Sora before he felt Sora’s body stiffen and heard the angelic moan of a cry escape from Sora’s lips. Retracting his tongue Riku licked his lips clean, gazing over to watch Sora coat himself once more with his own cum, the omega having climaxed from Riku’s tongue alone, Sora’s hands still tangled in Riku’s hair.

“Mmm, Riku…” Sora groaned, slipping his legs from Riku’s back, the brunette crying at feeling Riku’s tongue licking his cock and lower belly free from the cum streaks, Sora’s cheeks turning a bright scarlet against his tan skin. “Riku- no more teasing…need your knot…” 

“No Sora, not now. You promised me you would eat something.” Riku chastised, slipping from the bed, finding his clothes freshly cleaned and folded by the wash basin. Riku did not question it- knew better than to not question it as he slowly dressed himself, gazing over to Sora who looked reluctant to move. “If I bring us something back to eat, will you eat it?”

Sora hummed in thought, soon nodding at seeing Riku’s annoyed look, his cheeks dusting pink whilst he leant his head back in submission. “Yes Riku.”

Shaking his head with a huff Riku finished dressing, placing a kiss against Sora’s lips tenderly. He warned the brunette to stay in the bed chamber, to take care if he had to get up to use the bath chamber, warning that he shouldn’t be gone long. Of course, Sora agreed and snuggled up to one of the throw pillows, watching Riku leave with eyes full of love and longing, Sora already missing his alpha…

How was he ever going to go back to heading on missions without the other if just being out of the same room as Riku made his heart ache?

 

Riku had never been more grateful to walk through a silent castle, thankful that no animated objects or castle workers were about. The further Riku walked the more distance he knew he was placing between himself and Sora, the very fact not boding well with Riku. He wanted Sora to be with him, to have his omega holding onto his arm and laughing, to babble to Riku about his various journey’s and even whatever crazy thought was taking up root in Sora’s mind. How were they supposed to be expected to part ways once the heat was over?

No, Riku would not allow them to be separated. If it meant defying the King’s wishes or upsetting Sora’s companions, he would do so gladly. He had already lost Sora once, he was not going to lose Sora again!

Following the scent of roasted meats and other savory dishes, Riku found himself soon entering a large kitchen, various workers about in preparing the mid evening meals, various tables strewn out with food whilst ovens were opened and closed in an almost rhythm like movement. Even the pots were stirred in rhythm! Slipping past a few workers Riku took up a tray from one of the side counters, deciding to load it up with various hearty foods and rich meats, Sora had been far too skinny in Riku’s opinion, and he hoped with plenty of watching after, that Sora’s hips would fill out once more like they had been before Sora went under a sleep like stasis for a year. Snagging several rolls Riku headed for a table laid out with several pastry dishes and cups of puddings, the silver haired alpha making sure to grab several different treats for Sora, unsure as to what the omega would want. He knew Sora loved chocolate and made sure to grab several chocolate themed treats, turning in time to see the King of all people laughing and smiling up at him.

“I see you made it here safe and sound. Donald and Goofy had me worried from what they told me had happened while they were in Halloween Town. Is Sora doing better?”

“He’s still tired, he could gain a few pounds, but I’m taking care of him.” Riku kept his distrust from sounding- he knew it was merely his alpha side being a bit cranky from being so far away from his omega during Sora’s of heat. “Once he’s…better…we will talk more about arrangements. I’ve decided I am going to start traveling with Sora for now on.”

The king appeared troubled by Riku’s words but said nothing, the mouse of a king deciding to hold his tongue about the increase heartless activity amongst the castle grounds, knowing that Riku would be torn between his responsibility as a wielder and taking care of Sora. He knew Riku did not need that sort of stress on his shoulders at the moment. Nodding his head, the king smiled all the same. “Well Riku, whatever happens I know you’ll make the right decisions. Wish Sora a good night for me and the others. We hope he feels better soon.” 

Nodding curtly Riku released a held breath he was unaware he had been holding, taking the tray from the kitchens to head back to the bed chambers, the need to mark and scent the brunette stronger than ever.

Nearly bursting into the room Riku shut the door loudly behind him as he brought the tray of food over to the bed, taking Sora by surprise at the sheer number of exotic goodies and dishes, only aware something was wrong by the way Riku rubbed his cheek against Sora’s neck and bit him soon after.

“H-hey, everything okay Riku?” Sora asked, panting at the several bites and kisses, toes curling. He could hear Riku muttering ‘I love you’s against his skin, could feel the waves of territorialness washing off of Riku like a wave upon the shore. Moving his hands out Sora took hold of Riku’s cheeks and made the other look at him, Riku’s eyes wide, his pupils blown out. “Riku, is everything okay?”

“You are mine, I’m not losing you again.” Riku growled, shaking his head, pinning Sora down with ease, his lips crashing against Sora’s as he sloppily and quickly undressed himself, throwing his clothes into a pile onto the floor, only breaking the kiss long enough to finish the task before he had Sora’s legs held up and spread wide. Riku moved his body instinctively, encouraged by the surprised moans and grunts that escaped his omega, Sora’s fingers holding onto Riku’s shoulders. Riku wasted no time in gripping his erected cock, thrusting swiftly inside of Sora, the slick moistened channel wrapping around Riku hotly, encouraging him to thrust deeply and fast. Riku growled at the feeling of Sora wrapping around him, only thrusting harder at the sensation, his tongue slipping past Sora’s lips to pin down his own, to taste his natural sweetness and to explore. Riku’s thoughts were a jumble of fog and desire, his instincts telling him to thrust and claim, to break and hold, and that was exactly what he was doing. Taking Sora over, and over, thrusting into the liquid heat that engulfed him, that drew him in and held him as he felt the rapid expanding of his knot, unaware just how rough his thrusts were until Sora cried out, begging for Riku to ease up. A request Riku found hard to do when he still had time before his knot would prevent him from being able to safely thrust. Easing up just a bit Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips, stopping when the knot had swollen to the point that he could no longer rock, his breath escaping as a pant when he felt the first streak of cum shooting deeply into Sora, his eyes taking a moment to focus, meeting concerned blue eyes and pink lips that were being bitten as Sora came once more untouched, the brunette tugging on a lock of Riku’s hair. “Holy- “

“What was that all about? Not that I mind- I loved it, but gods above Riku, what happened?” Sora panted, angling Riku’s face for him to nuzzle, kissing the tip of Riku’s nose. Relaxing Sora leant his head back, panting gently. He could feel Riku shift over him, felt a piece of bread being pressed to his lips, and in time began to slowly eat what he was given, still a bit confused as to what had caused the sudden urgency and feral like thrusting that Riku had displayed. Taking another bite from the roll Sora watched Riku finish it, purposely ignoring the questioning. Sora opened his mouth to ask once more only to find himself being fed a bit of meat this time, Riku telling him that they would talk later.

Sora had agreed and allowed himself to be fed, taking small bites and eating half of what he was given, allowing Riku to finish the rest, Sora’s belly soon full and yet was encouraged to eat more, Riku warning that Sora would need the energy for later. Taking a few more bites of meats and bread Sora stomached down a few bites of chocolate and a crème puff, telling Riku no more when the alpha tried to get him to eat some of the cakes, Sora’s belly already feeling uncomfortably bloated from the food and cum that Riku had pumped inside of him. When Riku at last slipped out of him Sora was able to relax fully, bringing Riku in for a kiss.

“What happened?”

“I- I don’t know.” Riku’s cheeks were bright with shame, his eyes soon hardening in all seriousness. “Sora, after your heat is over- I want to start going with you on your travels. I don’t want you to be alone- to be without me anymore. Is- is that something you want to?”

Blinking in surprise Sora’s smile lit up brightly, his arms wrapping around the other to pull Riku in close. “Of course, Riku! I would love that!” 

Releasing an airy chuckle Riku allowed himself to relax, his alpha side content in nuzzling Sora and keeping the brunette safely pinned under him.

 

“He was beautiful in his heartless form, if we could somehow manage to contain it, to force the change upon him, to make it permanent- he would be a great addition to my side.” Xemnas murmured as if to himself, replaying the memory of Sora as an Anti, remembering the way those golden hued eyes gazed up at him for a mere moment before Riku had forced Sora back. Gazing about his selective inner circle Xemnas graced the nobody named Vexen to approach, offering the blonde-haired man a smile. “The Riku replica, what has become of it?”

“Destroyed, as you know.” Vexen huffed sourly, his blue eyes narrowed at the chuckles he heard from Saix and Xigbar. “A useless puppet. Why would you be bringing it up?”

“You made him to match Riku perfectly, did you not?”

“In every way but having a heart. Even his voice was perfect!” Vexen crossed his arms in annoyance. “But you already know that.”

“I need you to make one last thing for me Vexen, and I expect you to do it quick.”

“And that is?”

Golden hues flashed dangerously at the nobody’s tone, Xemnas standing up from his pedestal. 

“I want you to replicate Riku’s scent. And I want it done within the next few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the huge delay it took in writing this and posting! Please enjoy!


	11. Part 1

                Awakening slowly from slumber sky-blue eyes blinked in partial confusion, the first few days of full blown heat had passed by in a pheromone induced blur that left the omega sore and light headed. Riku, the silver haired alpha had promised that the heat would last no longer than several days, and yet, four days into his infliction, Sora still felt a light fire under his skin, his bones aching and his head partially clouded- it made no sense to him, no one had told him it would last this long- that it could last this long! Brushing his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead Sora glanced over to the silver haired alpha still asleep, watching the silent rise and fall of his chest, tempting Sora to wake him up, and yet Sora couldn’t find it in him to wake the other up. Riku had done so much for him for the past several days, he couldn’t deny Riku his sleep just because he wanted someone to bathe with. Slipping his legs out from under the covers Sora grabbed the neatly folded clean clothes from by the wash basin, slowly making his way over, aware of how slick dribbled out from him- albeit almost gone completely, but still he could feel it drip. On tip toes Sora slipped into the bathing chamber candles light up at his entry. Starting up the tub Sora  glanced himself over in the large mirrors- his tanned skin was darkened in patches where dark red bite marks were bruised and cut, his neck marked sporadically with the markings as well as around his nipples- the stubs darker than they had ever been before and twice as sensitive when Sora brushed a finger against one of them.

                Running his thing fingers down his torso and belly Sora allowed his eyes to close, thinking, remembering the ways Riku kissed his belly and bit his thighs, feeling long tapered fingers brushing against his-!

                “Riku!” Opening his eyes wide Sora nearly fell forwards at the feeling of fingers rubbing against his belly, icy blue eyes staring back at him through the reflection.

                “Did you really think you could slip away without waking me up?” Riku murmured, kissing the shell of Sora’s ear whilst his hair tickled at Sora’s bruised neck. “You’re still so warm, are you sure you should be up? Are you feeling okay?”

                “Yeah, I feel fine.” Sora murmured, his words caught in his throat, the skin of his cheeks darkening as Riku’s teeth nipped at the shell of his ear once more, eyes watching him through the mirror as if to find any trace of a lie. “Just didn’t want to wake you was all- you’ve been taking care of me so much lately, I just wanted you to get some rest-“

                “I take care of you because you are my omega,” Riku interrupted, arms tightening from where they wrapped around Sora’s torso, pulling the naked omega back against him, the soft scent of heat still lingering in Sora’s scent as well as the sour smell of shame. Narrowing his eyes Riku’s growl shocked Sora from what he had been thinking, the omega leaning his head back just enough to look at him. “I take care of you because you are _mine._ You are my omega and as such I am your alpha, I will not let you suffer; if there is ever anything I can do to help you, you know I will. Do _not_ think that taking care of you is a chore for me, do you understand?”

                “Y-yes Riku.” The soft smile that flickered to Sora’s lips was enough to quell Riku’s frustration, the omega’s body slipping from Riku’s grasp much to the Alpha’s disliking; turning off the water to the tub Sora added in a bit of bubble lather from one of the various jars resting by the edge of the tub, watching in curious delight as the water itself was slowly turned pink, the scent of fresh picked strawberries arising from the foaming bubbles that soon covered the waters surface. Dipping a toe into the steaming water of the tub Sora’s eyes drifted closed, a sigh of pleasure making it pass his lips; the brunette-haired omega wasted no time in getting into the tub, aware of the water sloshing over as he lowered his aching body down lower, the hot water burning his skin before setting work in loosening up his cramping muscles, the heat and scent causing his head to spin. Sinking down until the water came to just covering his nose Sora allowed himself to relax, holding his breath for a few silent moments before sitting up, eyes opening at feeling the movement in the water, a gentle sound of surprise emitted from him at finding himself suddenly face to face with his alpha, Riku having moved into the water to kneel before him, blue eyes calculative and sharp as a hand soon rested on Sora’s cheeks.

                “You still appear flush, are you sure you are feeling better? If you need some more time to recuperate I know that the King and other’s can handle our absence for a bit longer-“

                “No!” Sora’s eyes glanced down as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment, a trembling hand coming up to rest over where his heart was, lips beginning to pout. “I mean, no, it’s okay Riku, I’ll be okay. I can’t help but feel like there is someone, some world out there in trouble. If I keep lying in bed waiting for the rest of my he-heat to fade I know I won’t be able to relax knowing that I could be out there helping everyone. Please Riku, I’m okay.”

                Softly Sora’s hands moved up to cup the cheeks of his alpha, aware of Riku’s unsure expression, lighter eyes meeting darker. In a whisper Sora once more spoke, tone holding hints of begging. “Please, Riku? If anything should happen and I wasn’t there to help, I don’t think my heart would take it. I promise, should I start falling under again we can return, but please, I have to at least try and be of use.”

                Riku’s eyes narrowed, however he soon relaxed, frowning deeply as he placed his hands over Sora’s, his head dipping in a nod of understanding. “Okay Sora, you win. You can try leaving the castle, but if I think you’re pushing yourself too hard, or if you suddenly spike again, I’m bringing you back even if it means you kicking and screaming. Understood?”

                Sora’s smile was bright, his eyes closing as he chirped happily, “you got it, Riku!”

 

                From the heat rising from the water and the gentle caresses of both wash clothe and fingers Sora found it hard to leave the bath; had it not been for weight of the arms around him keeping him up Sora knew he would have surely slipped down deeper, sleep tugging heavily at his eyes as the aches and soreness of his muscles finally dissipated, leaving him questioning whether or not Riku had used a healing spell on him. In time Sora moved out of the tub of cooling water, aware of Riku moving next to him, keeping him steady as he stepped over the lip, a towel as soft as clouds handed to him as Riku in turn dried himself off, making sure to keep close to Sora incase the brunette-haired omega needed him.

                “Hey Riku?” Hearing the questioning grunt Sora brought the towel to his jaw to start drying himself off, a small smile resting on his kissed bruised lips. “Thank you. For everything, I- I’m glad I’m yours.”

                Riku’s expression softened at the admittance, the alpha tying the towel tightly around his waist as he moved over to press a kiss to Sora’s lips, bringing the towel up to dry the wet locks of hair, “I’m glad you are mine as well, Sora. I promise, nothing is going to separate us again.”

 

     

 

           “No way!” The voice of Donald was heard through several halls, stopping attendants and brooms from their work, the white feathered magician’s staff shook sharply at the brunette-haired wielder as if the teen had finally lost his mind. “There is absolutely no way he is coming with us!”

                “What- Why not?!” Sora demanded, a whine slipping as he stepped forward, hands resting on his hips as his shoulders drooped. “Give me one good reason why Riku can’t come with us. He _needs_ to come with us- _I need him to come with us!”_

At the whine in Sora’s voice Donald’s eyes only rolled as he opened his mouth to give yet another shout of no only for the canine knight to step forward, resting a white gloved hand on Donald’s blue clad shoulder.

                “I think it’s a great idea.”

                “You- you do?!” Both Donald and Sora asked, nearly both looking identical in their surprise by the canine being the one to speak up during one of their infamous arguments.

                “Well yeah, I think it’s a great idea! If Sora has Riku around then we don’t need ta worry about finding him, and if it means Sora will be happy and focused, then I don’t see no harm.” The canine knight tapped a finger against his own chin in thought before speaking. “In fact, having Riku around could help us get through the heartless faster, and you know what they say, safety in numbers.”

                With eyes lighting up Sora grinned in reassurance as he wrapped his arms around Riku’s arm, his cheek instinctively nuzzling against the warm skin of his alpha while a shadow of a smile rested on Riku’s lips.

                “Fine!” Pointing a feathered finger at the two of them- though mostly to Riku- the magician’s eyes narrowed, “I’m keeping my eye on you. Sora has a small attention span as it is, if you get him distracted on missions, I’m cursing you right back here.”

                Narrowing his own eyes Riku simply raised a brow, his smile falling, soon slipping into a smirk. “I’ll make sure Sora is focused, but believe me when I say, if you get in the missions way, well, let’s just say I never had fresh roast duck before-“

                “No, Riku, we don’t eat friends!” Sora laughed, hair falling into his face as he shook his head, giving his alpha’s arm a pinch. “Play nice, both of you.”

                With a roll of his eyes Riku brought a hand up to run through semi dry locks, the alpha’s attention turning to the king whom walked slowly towards them, hands resting behind his back as if examining the small rag tag group.

                “This is your decision, Sora, Riku?” The King questioned, watching both brunette and silver haired wielder’s nod. The King’s eyes closed only for a moment as he sought out words to say, only to be stunned by Sora approaching, the brunette moving to squat, weight resting on the tips of his toes as he got down to the king’s height, a hand out stretched.

                “Don’t you worry your majesty, I’ll keep Riku safe, I promise.” Sora’s smile brightened once his hand was softly taken, the king giving a hesitant shake, the king’s brows raised as he glanced to Riku.

                “Sora…”

                “Besides, two key blade wielder’s working together is way better than one!” Sora grinned, jumping up, moving back to Riku’s side, his hand slipping into the alpha’s hold. “Don’t worry about us, your majesty, we’ll both do our best!”

                “And you’re both sure you are ready to go? There’s no need to rush-“

                “No, it’s okay, we’re both ready, besides, I feel…” Sora’s hand rested on his chest for just a moment as his eyes closed, each member around him stilling as a visible tremor went through his body.

                “Sora-“

                “Twilight Town!” Sora’s eyes opened, blinking slowly before the brunette shook his head, speaking more confidently, “we need to go to Twilight Town! I can sense it, something is brewing, I can’t just sit around when someone is in trouble.”

                “Sora, are you sure?” Riku murmured, gasping as Sora’s fingers gave a gentle squeeze around his own.

                “Yeah, I’m positive.” Sora replied, brows furrowing as a spark of hesitance slowly clouded his eyes. “I think, there’s someone important there, someone who really wants to see us again…”

                Riku’s eyes narrowed at that, his hand holding onto Sora’s tightly as an uneasy feeling suddenly sunk low into the pit of his stomach. In the newfound silence of the hall the alpha whispered in confusion just loud enough for Sora to hear.

                “Again?”

               

                By the time Sora and the others were made ready to go the omega was given various tablets and potions to help against any lingering effects and to combat nausea that most omegas were prone to feel after having their bodies go into various stages of dehydration. And though Sora took the offered bottles without hesitation he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks and neck heat up with embarrassment, embarrassment the queen thankfully did not comment on as the wielder turned to finish his rather large breakfast, much to the amusement of his alpha and slight fear of his companions.

                With breakfast cleared Sora was practically bouncing on the tips of his toes, key blade in hand as he approached the gummi ship, the realization hitting him clearly that this time, this time Riku would finally be with him. No more running after, no more fear of losing him, Riku would be- his alpha would be with him.

Bringing a hand up to his face Sora suddenly felt something hot and wet roll down his cheek, only to be wiped away by his fingers.

                He was crying… But he didn’t feel sad…?

                “I’m happy- I’m finally happy.” Sora whispered to himself, allowing the tears to fall unabashedly as he made his way onto the gummi ship, brushing off the concern of his companions. “It’s okay, I’m just really happy.”

                “Sora…” Moving over to make room on the pilot’s chair for him Riku patted his thigh, Sora’s eyes lighting up in understanding as he moved over.

                “Why do you two get to drive…” The magician huffed in annoyance, buckling himself in.

                “Riku’s in charge now, he gets to drive, obviously.” Sora’s eyes rolled as his thigh was pinched for being cheeky.

                “HE’S WHAT?!”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be split into two pieces, also I apologize for not updating this in a long time- to those who still read my Sora and Riku stories. I have been meaning to update this but simply had been caught up with commissions and Voltron fics. But I do intend to start updating my older stories, and i apologize if my quality isn't up to par, i always feel like i'm failing you guys when i post my Soriku works. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and again, extremely sorry for the delay!


End file.
